Quand le destin ne peut être changé
by Lilith Morrigane
Summary: Alice essaye de déjouer le destin, en allant contre ses visions. Comment la famille Cullen peut se relever de cette tromperie ? Comment peuvent-ils se faire pardonner de Bella ? Seront-ils capable d'aimer la femme qui se cache derrière le masque de la timide et gentille Bella ? Bella/Jasper
1. Chapter 1: les plans révélés

Bonjour à tous,

En tout premier lieu j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira.

En deuxième lieu je suis désolée d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe, je suis dyslexique et j'essaye de faire mon mieux pour en faire le moins possible mais cela n'est vraiment pas évidant pour moi ! Si quelqu'un est intéressé pour devenir mon beta ce sera avec plaisir.

Et pour finir j'aime les comm cela me permets de savoir si l'histoire plait et si je dois continuer à publier.

Bonne lecture à tous.

Lilith

Chapitre 1 : Les plans révélés

POV Alice

Nous étions tous dans notre nouvelle maison en Alaska, j'avais eut ce que je voulais, enfin c'est ce que je pensais et ce que j'essayais de me persuader. Nous avions laissé Froks depuis septembre maintenant, depuis l'accident de l'anniversaire de Bella. Ce dont je n'avais eut aucune idée jusque là, c'était le mal que cela ferais à ma famille, je me sentais honteuse, je les avais tous manipulé pour mon propre compte, sans me soucier de ce que cela entrainerait comme conséquences pour eux. Je voyais ma famille déchirée par la peine et la culpabilité, je voyais mon mari pour qui j'avais fais tous cela, crouler sous la culpabilité et en plus s'éloigner de moi de plus en plus. La honte me rongeait doucement et surement, je ne savais pas comment j'avais put faire cela à Jasper, lui qui était le meilleur compagnon et l'homme le plus attentif, tendre et compréhensif de tous les temps. Je ne savais pas non plus comment j'avais put faire cela à Bella, certes je ne l'aimais pas et tout mes liens avec elle n'étaient que mensonge et manipulation, mais je me devais de reconnaitre que cette femme était la meilleure que j'avais rencontré de mon existence, même Esmée paressait fade à côté du cœur de Bella. Elle nous avait aimé malgré ce que nous étions, je devais reconnaitre qu'elle était la femme la plus incroyable que j'avais rencontré. Elle n'avait pas peur de nous malgré ce que nous étions. Elle avait donné à tous instinctivement ce dont nous avions besoin.

Elle était devenue une fille qui faisait des choses avec sa mère, Esmée n'avait pas eux depuis longtemps une fille qui ce souciait de passer du temps avec elle. Elle était devenue une confidente et une personne d'échange pour Carlisle, elle le voyait pour qui il était et pas simplement le chef de famille, que nous voyons tous en lui. Elle se souciait de lui comme jamais aucun de nous ne l'avons fait. Elle était une sœur aimante, joueuse et taquine pour Emmett, qui était devenu un grand frère protecteur avec elle, il n'avait jamais était ainsi protecteur avec moi, il était tendre et protecteur avec elle comme il était avec Rosalie. Quand à Rosalie, la relation avec Bella était une autre histoire, elle l'aimait profondément pourtant malgré tout ce que j'avais cru, elle ne se comportait ainsi avec elle car elle était la grande sœur qui embêtait la petite et aussi car elle avait trouvé quelqu'un qui lui tenait tête et n'avait pas peur d'elle dans ses moments ou elle était de mauvaise humeur.

Elle était bien plus un membre de cette famille que moi, et cela me rendait verte de jalousie, sans compter que je savais qu'elle était la vrai compagne de Jasper, celle qui l'accomplissait, celle qui était faite pour lui, elle était son âme sœur mais plus que cela je n'avais jamais vu un couple en osmose si parfaite avant mes visions d'eux. Mais je ne voulais pas perdre mon mari, alors j'avais monté un plan avec Edward qui s'ennuyait profondément, nous avons fait croire à tous que j'avais vu que c'était sa compagne, mais il n'en était rien, je savais simplement qu'elle était sa chanteuse et qu'elle le fascinerait par le silence de sa tête.

Edward et moi n'avions vu Bella que comme un animal de compagnie, ce que les êtres humains devaient être pour nous. A son anniversaire elle devait mourir mais Edward cet idiot c'était prit d'affection pour elle, dans notre plan il devait purement et simplement la vider à son anniversaire mais il avait apprit à l'aimer, à la respecter et surtout à avoir une vrai tendresse pour elle. Alors il n'a pas put le faire malgré qu'elle soit sa chanteuse, alors nous sommes parties, mais je savais que ce n'était pas une solution, nous finirions par retourner à elle, car elle était devenue tellement importante pour tous. Je ne suis qu'une garce manipulatrice, je le sais mais je voulais garder mon compagnon même si il ne l'ait pas vraiment, lui ne le sais pas, je lui ais toujours dit que nous l'étions et je l'ai pensé sincèrement durant de longues années, mais depuis Bella, il ne me touche plus il m'évite. Certes ce n'est pas le plus beau des hommes, ses cicatrices sont plutôt immondes, je l'accorde, je veux les voir le moins possible alors quand nous faisons l'amour soit je ferme les yeux, soit il garde sa chemise, mais en dehors de cela c'est un homme bien et je suis bien avec lui. Et surtout je ne voie pas mon compagnon je ne veux pas être seule, je ne veux pas affronter la vie toute seule.

Pourtant malgré tous cela je sais que je ne vais pas tenir longtemps, je vais devoir tout dire à ma famille car même si je la perds tout de suite, ils me pardonneront, que si nous ne retournons pas à Bella je sais ce qu'il nous attend, c'est ma malédiction de vouloir changer le destin à ce point, je nous ais tous vu mourir, si nous ne retournons pas à Bella si je n'arrange pas les choses, si je ne remets pas nos vies dans le bon chemin qui est celui de notre destin nous allons simplement et purement tous mourir. Je ne veux pas cela, car malgré mes manipulations, je les aime, j'ai fais simplement cela pour ne pas perdre ma place dans ma famille et mon compagnon. Je me lève de ma chambre et je descends, j'ai convoqué une réunion de famille ou mon destin va être décidé. Quand j'arrive je vois toute la famille installer dans le salon et je vois les yeux de Jasper vide, il meurt doucement sans Bella à ses côtés. Je m'installe et à cet instant j'envie Edward d'être partie de la famille, sa honte et sa culpabilité d'avoir accepté mon plan la rendu malade, il ne veut plus me voir, il ne se supporte plus. Je soupirs et je dis doucement :

-Depuis que nous avons quitté Froks, je ne fais que réfléchir dans ma chambre, et je me rends compte de mon erreur, je vous ais tous menti, je ne suis pas fière de moi, mais tous n'étaient que mensonge.

Tous me regardent avec de grand yeux et je déglutie péniblement mon venin, Carlisle se tendit et dit :

-Tu vas tous nous raconter maintenant.

-Tous ce que je demande c'est qu'une fois que j'aurai fait cela, même si vous ne me voulez plus avec vous, vous retourniez au près de Bella.

-Cela sera à nous de décider.

-Bien tous commence environ 10 ans avant notre arrivé à Froks, j'ai eut une vision qui me déchira le cœur littéralement, je vis dans une vision que je n'étais pas la compagne de Jasper, mais juste un moyen pour qu'il arrive à vous, ainsi il est devenue un membre de cette famille et surtout il est devenue végétarien. J'ai été totalement anéantie par cette vision. Je ne pouvais pas supporter que mes visons m'aient trompé ainsi, et puis Jasper est un compagnon fantastique malgré ses défauts je l'aime sincèrement et j'étais détruite de voire qu'il n'était en faite pas pour moi. Plus le temps approché de notre arrivée à Froks, plus j'avais des visions de Jasper avec sa nouvelle compagne sa vrai compagne. Alors comme je ne voulais pas le perdre j'ai monté un plan pour l'éloigner le plus possible d'elle, qu'il ne se rende jamais compte de ce qu'elle était pour lui. Je savais qu'Edward s'ennuyait ferme alors je l'ai inclus dans mon plan. Il a accepté avec enthousiasme de la possibilité de se sortir un peut de cette monotonie qui l'étouffait. Alors nous avons tous mit en place, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Je me suis rendue compte que la compagne de Jasper était la chanteuse d'Edward et qu'il ne pouvait pas l'entendre ce qui le fascinerait incroyablement.

Je vis à cet instant ma famille réagir en comprenant de qui je parlais. Jasper était tendu comme je ne l'avais jamais vu. Je sus que la suite serait dure pour lui et que pour qu'il me pardonne ce que j'avais fait il faudrait un miracle. Je pris une profonde inspiration qui ne me servait à rien et continuais :

-Donc nous vous avons fait croire à tous que Bella était la compagne d'Edward, mais cela n'était pas vrai. J'étais heureuse de voir à quel point Bella était dépendante de tendresse ce qui fit fonctionner mon plan. Il a suffis qu'Edward montre de l'intérêt à Bella pour qu'elle fonde pour lui, cette pauvre fille je dois avouer n'a pas été gâtée par la vie et sa famille était vraiment misérable. Le plan était d'attendre un peut et puis par la suite la tuer ainsi elle n'était plus un problème pour moi, elle aurait du mourir à son anniversaire, Edward aurait du la tuer mais je n'ais pas compter avec un fait qui m'a totalement échapper. C'est qu'Edward apprendrait à aimer Bella, à la respecter, à avoir de la tendresse pour elle. Il n'a pas put la tuer à son anniversaire mais pour la protéger il nous à fait partir. Il savait que je n'aimais pas Bella car elle était le symbole que je n'étais pas la compagne de Jasper. Il avait tellement honte de vous avoir mentit de lui avoir menti et il culpabilisait tellement d'avoir voulu la tuer qu'il est partie. Ce que je n'avais pas compté, c'est que je ne peux pas jouer ainsi avec le destin. Je peux nous sauver et arranger nos vies avec mes visions, mais je ne peux pas interférer dans les grandes choses, le destin se retourne contre moi, si vous ne retournez pas auprès de Bella vous mourrez tous et je ne le veux pas. Je voulais simplement garder ma place dans ma famille et aux côtés de mon compagnon, mais je ne peux pas faire cela en sachant que je vous condamne tous. Je suis tellement désolé de vous avoir ainsi manipulé, je me rends compte maintenant que je n'étais qu'une idiote orgueilleuse et suffisante.

Rosalie se leva et se mit devant moi, je pensais que ce serait elle qui me pardonnerai le plus facilement mais elle me mit une gifle magistrale qui me fit tourner la tête violement sur le côté. Je vis la colère d'Emmett dans ses yeux, et la déception dans le regard de mes parents. Je me tourne vers Jasper et je le vit avec une telle fureur dans les yeux et une telle haine envers moi que je fus secouée de sanglot, il grogna contre et moi et dit sifflant :

-A son anniversaire, est ce que je voulais la tuer pour son sang ?

-Non, tu ne voulais pas, tu as voulu sauter vers elle pour la protéger de l'envie d'Edward face à son sang et la soif de chacun de nous face à son odeur, ton vampire la reconnu comme compagne malgré tous mes efforts. Tu as juste tellement peur de lui, que tu n'écoutes plus tes instincts, si tu l'avais fait tu serais allé vers elle, je comptais sur ta peur du major pour ne pas t'en rendre compte, si j'arrivais à t'éloigner d'elle.

Il grogna plus puisement après moi, et la je ne compris pas ce qui ce passa, je n'avais jamais vu Jasper dans une telle fureur, je ne l'avais jamais vu libérer le major, mais à cet instant ces yeux devinrent totalement noir, il n'y avait plus de blanc qui entouré ses iris, il se jeta sur moi, m'attrapa par le cou et me colla violement contre un mur. Mes pieds ne touchaient pas le sol, il me tenait à la gorge et siffla :

-Tu n'es qu'une punaise dans notre vie, disparais de notre vie et ne reviens pas avant longtemps car la prochaine fois, je ne suis pas sur que j'arriverai à garder le minimum de contrôle pour que le major ne te tue pas.

Je regardais le reste de ma famille et je vis leur accord avec les paroles de Jasper, Esmée se leva et dit :

-Va-t-en ! Tu n'es plus la bienvenue dans ma maison et dans ma famille, tu n'es plus ma fille.

Les paroles de ma mère me fendirent le cœur et je réalisais à cet instant que je faisais plus que perdre mon compagnon mais je perdais ma famille aussi. Je vis Carlisle se lever venir prendre Esmée dans ses bras et dit :

-Tu n'es plus une Cullen, tu n'es plus ma fille, tu vas prendre tes affaires et partir.

-Non vous ne pouvez pas me rayer ainsi. Comment vous allez faire pour l'argent sans mes visions ?

Emmett siffla :

-Nous avons vécu sans bien avant ton arrivé et nous avons toujours eux plus d'argent qu'il n'en faut. Esmée a toujours eut un don pour savoir sur quoi parier, je suis sur que c'est son cadeau. Tu nous as manipulé, tu nous as mentis comment veux tu faire encore partie de la famille si nous n'avons plus confiance en toi. Moi je n'ai plus confiance en toi, la seule chose bien que tu as fait c'est de nous emmener Jasper. Quand à Edward il va devoir faire face à ses actes, il sera sans doute punie pour ce qu'il a fait mais il a changé en cour de route, alors avec le temps il sera pardonné mais toi, il nous faudra très longtemps pour cela.

-Tous cela à cause d'un stupide animal de compagnie.

Jasper grogna et dit :

-Ne parle plus jamais de ma compagne ainsi.

-Mais elle est humaine, elle ne ….

- Tais-toi.

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2 : De la haine à l'amour

Bonjour à tous,

J'espère que la suite vous plaira !

Bonne lecture à tous !

PS : j'aime toujours autant les commentaires )

Lilith

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : De la haine à l'amour**

* * *

POV Jasper

J'écoutais les paroles de ma femme et une rage noir monta en moi, je sentais que le major essayais de sortir, il était furieux qu'elle est essayée de tuer notre compagne. Je devais reconnaitre une chose c'est qu'Alice avait raison, j'aurai du écouter le Major, qui hurlait en moi dès que Bella était là, j'avais pensé qu'il voulait simplement la tuer, mais il n'en était rien, il avait reconnu notre compagne, il avait voulu simplement être avec elle. Il fallait que je retourne vers elle, mais je savais une chose c'est que si nous devions être ensemble, c'est car elle le voudra pas car elle savait qu'elle était mon compagnon. Je voulais retourner à Bella, je savais maintenant que tous ce que je ressentais pour elle était normale, je ne trompais pas mon compagnon, j'apprenais à aimer mon vrai compagnon. Le désespoir que j'avais ressenti, était simplement car j'avais laissé mon compagnon derrière moi. Quand elle me dit qu'à son anniversaire je voulais simplement la protéger, mon cœur mort fit un bon de fierté et de soulagement. Je devais à tous prix retourner au près de ma compagne, je me sentais à l'agonie sans elle, ma famille était entrain de dire ce qu'ils pensaient à Alice et je la relâchai à la fin, elle monta et alla faire ses paquets. Je me sentais soulagé plus jamais ma vie ne serai commandée par ses visions. Pour la première fois, je me rendis compte que j'avais l'impression d'être en laisse avec Alice je n'avais plus eu aucune commende sur ma vie avec elle, à cause d'elle j'avais près que perdu totalement contact avec Peter et Charlotte. Elle ne les aimait pas, alors elle m'avait éloigné d'eux. Je ressentis de la honte de mon comportement envers eux, je devrais aussi me faire pardonner de mon frère et ma sœur. Je regardais ma famille Esmée me prit dans ses bras et dit :

-Tu es mon fils Jasper, et je t'aime, je suis désolé que nous nous sommes ainsi laissé manipuler mais nous allons retrouver Bella.

-Je veux juste vous demander une chose.

Carlisle sourit et dit :

-Va-y !

-Je veux qu'aucun de vous, ne disiez à Bella que je suis son compagnon, si je le suis vraiment nous finirons ensemble que nous lui disions ou pas. Je veux que si elle est avec moi c'est car elle l'aura voulu et pas car une des visions d'Alice a encore commandé notre vie.

Rosalie sourit et dit :

-Promis, je comprends.

Esmée sourit aussi et promis comme le reste de ma famille. Carlisle monta dans son bureau et redescendit avec des papiers, je les lus rapidement, c'était des papiers de divorce, je souris et les signais sans aucune hésitation, quand Alice arriva Carlisle lui tendit le stylo et lui montra les papiers, elle les lut et souffla :

-Mais si tout ce qui est à nos deux noms reviens à Jasper je n'ai plus rien ?

Esmée dit :

-Si ta collection de grand couturier et tes voiture si tu veux repartir dans la vie tu devras vendre et maitre en bourse.

Alice pleura et me regarda et dit :

-Tu ne peux pas me faire cela ce n'est pas possible Jasper !

-Et comment tu as put me faire ce que tu m'as fait ? Tu m'as fait ignorer qui est ma compagne, tu l'as manipulé pour que je ne sache pas ce qu'elle était pour moi, tu as voulu la tuer. Si ce n'était pas pour la famille tu serais morte tout de suite alors va temps.

Elle me regarda et sanglota et dit :

-J'essayerai de revenir dans quelques temps quand vous vous serez calmé, peut être que l'on pourra reprendre de zéro ?

-Pour l'instant va temps et laisse nous un long moment tranquille, et quand tu reviens si tu touche ma compagne je te tue.

Alice signa avec tristesse les papiers, et partie. Nous tous nous nous sommes regarder et sommes partie emballer le plus vite possible nos affaire pour retourner au près de Bella. Quand se fut fait nous sommes partie, durant tout le chemin retour je priais pour que le cœur de ma Bella soit assez grand pour qu'elle nous pardonne. Quand nous fumes arrivés je suis vite partie chez Bella. Quand je fus devant chez elle je l'entendis crier avec son père :

-Mais bon dieu va y, va la rejoindre ce n'est pas comme si j'avais l'habitude que tous le monde m'abandonne sans jamais revenir. Va retrouver Sue, va y mais par contre arrête de t'immiscer dans ma vie, si tu parts, tu me laisses faire de ma vie ce que je veux. Je sais que je suis une charge pour toi comme je l'ai été pour Renée, dès qu'elle a trouvé une nouvelle personne pour s'occuper d'elle, elle ma demander de partir, c'est la même chose avec toi. Bon dieu vous ne m'avez jamais donné d'amour et de tendresse ! Tu me demandes pourquoi j'étais aussi attaché au Cullen ? Et bien la voilà ta réponse, pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'étais pas la baby Sitter, pas la bonne à tout faire mais simplement une des enfants de la maison. Tu sais pourquoi je suis tombé pour Edward ? C'est simplement car c'est le premier qui m'a donné un peut d'attention et de tendresse. Et tu sais pourquoi s'ils revenaient je leur donnerai une dernière chance ? Car ils m'ont donné ce que vous ne m'avez jamais donné une famille qui m'aime !

-Tu n'as pas le droit de dire cela !

-Et pourquoi car ton orgueil en prend un coup ? Car tu ne supportes pas que je te mette en face de la réalité, mais à par ta cuisinière et ta femme de ménage depuis mon retour qu'est ce que j'ai été. A par ta réprobation qu'est ce que tu m'as donné comme sentiments ? Tu te gosses de ne pas être comme Renée mais vous êtes les même à différents niveaux, incapable de prendre soin de vous alors de prendre soin de votre fille je n'en parle pas, j'ai passé ma vie à prendre soin de vous alors que c'était à vous de prendre soin de moi. Les seules fois que vous agissez en parents c'est pour votre réprobation et votre déception, alors comment veux-tu que j'arrive à les accepter ?

J'étais stupéfait des paroles de Bella. Je n'avais jamais pensé à ce qu'avais été la vie de cette jeune femme, je n'avais jamais réfléchie pourquoi elle était si mature et paressait mentalement tellement plus vieille. Je m'étais souvent demandé comment une femme si mature pouvait avoir de telles insécurités. Maintenant je comprenais pourquoi, elle c'était laissée faire et transformé par Edward, elle serait devenue n'importe quoi pour avoir de l'amour, et c'était la raison de sa dévalorisation totale envers elle-même et insécurité permanente sentimental. Je reviens à leur dispute quand je vis Charlie hurler :

-Si je suis un si mauvais père tu n'as qu'à partir je ne te retiens pas.

Et là je l'entendis dire :

-Bien, je m'en vais car tu n'es pas un mauvais père, tu n'es pas un père du tout ! Pourquoi d'après toi je t'appel Charly et que j'appelle ma propre mère Renée ? Car pour moi vous n'êtes pas mes parents, les seuls que je n'ai jamais eut envie d'appeler ainsi c'est Carlisle et Esmée, car en si peut de temps, ils ont été bien plus un papa et une maman que vous ne l'avez jamais été durant toutes ses années.

J'entendis une gifle forte raisonné dans la maison, je sus que Charly venait de lui donner une gifle, je courus et rentra dans la maison je vis Bella par terre entrain de pleurer en demandant pourquoi elle n'avait jamais eut le droit d'avoir des parents ? Mon cœur mort ce brisa pour elle, j'avais mal que ma compagne ressente tous cela, ces émotions étaient une spirale d'insécurité, de dégoût d'elle-même car elle était persuader que c'était sa faute que personne ne l'aime, d'incompréhension de pourquoi elle ne méritait pas d'avoir une famille. Elle se releva courageusement et dit :

-Oh qu'elle bonheur tu te retrouves devant ta merde et la seule chose que tu es capable de faire c'est de me frapper. Tu as raison, je vais partir et ne jamais revenir, tu peux appeler Renée si tu veux et lui dire que je pars, je suis majeur vous ne pouvais pas dire que j'ai fugué, personne ne me recherchera pour vous.

Je vis Charly lever une fois de plus la main, je ne pus pas rester immobile, je me mis entre eux et arrêta la main de cet homme, je grognais, il voulait faire du mal à ma compagne, et il lui en avait tellement fait déjà. Je nous détestais pour avoir renforcer tous ces sentiments d'insécurité et de dégoût d'elle-même. Quand elle me reconnu elle murmura :

-Jasper !

Je me retournai vers elle et la regarda et lui sourit, je vis sa joue rouge et lui posa délicatement ma main sur la joue et je sentis son soulagement de sentir ma main froide sur sa joue rouge et douloureuse, mais aussi un autre soulagement, car mon touché lui prouvé que j'étais bien là, que je n'étais pas une illusion. Je la serra dans mes bras et lui dit :

-Oui je suis bien là, nous sommes revenue pour toi, il y a Esmée, Carlisle, Rosalie et Emmett.

Je sentit son soulagement, elle se blottit contre moi et pleura. Je la berçais pour la consolé et disait :

-Je te promets mon ange, nous ne partirons plus jamais sans toi, sans toi nous sommes des épaves, nous ne pouvons plus vivre sans toi. Je t'en supplie pardonne nous, je t'en supplie donne nous une dernière chance de te prouver comment nous t'aimons et combien tu fais parti de notre famille. Esmée pleur sa fille tous les jours, Carlisle ne parles presque plus car son rayon de soleil n'est plus là, Emmett ne fait plus de blague car sa petite sœur n'est plus la pour en rire et Rosalie ne fait que de la mécanique car elle n'a plus sa têtue de petite sœur qui n'a pas peur d'elle et qui la pousse à se surpasser. Je t'en supplie mon ange revient nous.

Elle se décolla et me regarda dans les yeux et je ne sais pas ce qu'elle vit mais me sourit et dit :

-Oui, une dernière chance d'accord mais nous reprendrons tous tout depuis le début car vous ne connaissez pas la vrai Bella et je veux que si vous m'aimez c'est pour moi.

-D'accord, allez on va faire tes valises, tu ne resteras pas une seconde de plus ici avec cet homme, qui ne sait pas même la chance qu'il a pour avoir une fille si incroyable que toi. Il ne te mérite pas, nous non plus d'ailleurs mais nous ferons tous pour nous rattraper.

Elle me sauta au cou en disant merci. Le Major en moi n'avait qu'une envie qui était de ronronner d'avoir enfin sa compagne dans ses bras. Et je devais admettre que moi aussi, je me sentais complet pour la première fois de ma longue vie. Charly dit derrière nous :

-Vous rêvez jeune homme, ma fille n'ira nulle part, elle restera ici, et notre dispute ne vous regarde en rien.

-Oh si vous n'êtes pas même capable de comprendre cette femme, et vous lui faites plus de mal que vous ne pourrez jamais réaliser. Elle part avec moi car je ne la laisserai jamais ici. Si vous voulez une bonne payez vous en une.

Nous montions dans sa chambre et nous fîmes ses cartons, j'étais heureux que nous soyons revenu à temps. Car je savais qu'elle serait partie mais n'avais nul par ou aller, maintenant elle serait avec nous. Je souris tendrement à cette jeune femme qui faisait ses cartons le plus vite possible. Charly montait et dit :

-Si tu sorts de cette maison, tu ne seras plus ma fille. Tu n'auras pas d'argent rien.

Elle se retourna et je dis :

-Elle est une Cullen bien plus que votre fille, elle n'aura jamais à se soucier de l'argent car nous en avons plus que nécessaire et toute ma famille sera plus qu'heureuse de la partager avec elle.

Charly était fou de rage et je me dis que si il voulait renier sa fille il n'y avait pas de problème j'en parlerai avec maman et papa et je suis sur que notre avocat pouvais faire les papiers de reniement et les papiers d'adoption pour que mes parents l'adopte légalement. Nous finissions ses cartons et je lui envoyais le sentiment de calme pour qu'elle sache qu'elle ne serait pas seule. Elle me sourit et nous descendions ses cartons et les mit dans ma voiture, elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'affaire ce qui me rendez triste, elle mérité d'être choyé et aimé. Je savais que les membres de ma famille feraient bien attention à elle. Je lui souris et dit :

-Tu vas être la petite dernière alors attend toi à être choyée et recouverte de cadeaux.

-Temps que ce n'est pas pour m'acheter ou une obligation je veux bien, je métrais mon aversion de côté si cela peut vous faire plaisir. Mais Esmée et Carlisle, cela ne va pas les déranger de me voir arriver avec mes bagages, pour m'installer ?

-Tu rigoles je pense qu'ils ne pensaient même pas le souhaiter car cela signifie que tu nous laisse une autre chance et une vrai chance.

Elle me sourit et nous finissions de tous mettre dans des cartons, quand ce fut fait elle se retourna et retourna dedans, Charly la regardait d'un œil mauvais et elle dit :

-Pas la peine de me regarder ainsi, depuis que je connais les Cullen, je me dis que je suis née pour faire partie de leur famille. Tiens mon téléphone portable, je ne voudrais pas emmener quelque chose que vous me payez. Je ne veux plus rien vous devoir.

Charly ouvrit de grand yeux et je souris tendrement et nous mentions en voiture, nous retournions à la maison, quand nous sommes arrivé je vis que rien n'avais été déballés, ils avaient angoissé durant toute mon absence pour savoir si Bella nous donnerai une nouvelle chance. Quand ils la virent sortir de la voiture, tous eurent un magnifique sourire. J'étais heureux de voir ma famille ainsi, car depuis notre départ cela n'était pas arrivé. Je vis Esmée ouvrir ses bras et Bella se mit à courir.

A suivre...


	3. Chapter 3 : Le nouveau départ

Voici le dernier chapitre pour ce soir,

J'espère que cela vous plaira !

Bonne lecture à tous !

PS : j'aime toujours autant les commentaires et cela me permet de savoir si je dois continuer l'histoire ou non !

Lilith

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :Le nouveau départ**

* * *

POV Bella

J'étais dans la voiture de Jasper et j'étais heureuse, ils étaient revenus pour moi. En leur absence, je m'étais rendu compte que je n'aimais pas vraiment Edward, c'était juste un petit béguin mais mon amour pour sa famille était réel et c'était eux qui me manqué terriblement, pas Alice ou Edward mais les cinq autres. Quand je sortis de la voiture je vie le sourire de tous de me voir et je vis Esmée ouvrir les bras, et là mon sentiment me frappa, je retrouvais ma maman, je me mis à courir le plus vite que mes jambes humaines pouvaient aller et je sautais au cou d'Esmée et me mit à pleurer. Je la sentais sangloter aussi contre moi, elle resserra ses bras autour de moi, et me dit :

-Ma princesse, je suis tellement désolé ! Plus jamais nous te laisserons, je ne t'abandonnerai plus jamais ma fille. Il faudra me tuer pour que je te laisse encore.

Je pleurai ses mots étaient tous ce dont j'avais besoin et je dis entre mes pleurs :

-Maman ne me laisse plus jamais.

Elle me serra un peut plus fort à mes mots et dit :

-Plus jamais je te le promets.

Je me dégageais un peut d'elle et elle me fit des baisers partout sur le visage, et elle me disait des je t'aime cela fit du bien à mon cœur qui avait si mal, puis je sentis les bras de Carlisle autour de moi il me retourna et je me lovai contre lui et dit :

-Promit ma fille plus jamais nous ne te laisserons, plus jamais tu devras faire avec des parents protecteur pour toujours si tu le veux. Je t'aime

-Je t'aime aussi papa.

Il me serra dans ses bras et dit :

-Dieu que j'ai eu peur de te perdre pour toujours à cause de notre stupidité.

-Non, je vous aime trop pour ne pas vous donner une dernière chance.

Je me dégageais de lui il m'embrassa le front et je me tournais vers Emmett qui ouvrit ses grands bras pour moi et je sautais dedans, il me souleva et je dis :

-Frère ours que tu m'as manqué plus jamais il faut partir comme cela.

-Non, plus jamais mon petit rayon de soleil, plus jamais je ne te laisserai ainsi, tu vas devoir faire en plus de parents protecteur avec un grand frère qui compte bien te protéger et te gâter.

Il m'embrassa à son tour, puis je me tournais vers Rosalie, je la regardais dans les yeux et elle me stupéfie quand elle se précipita contre moi et m'entoura de ses bras, elle pleurait en disant :

-Pardonne moi, j'ai été une grande sœur garce avec toi, tu m'as tellement manqué je me suis rendu compte que tu ne devais même pas savoir que je t'aimais avec le comportement que j'ai eut avec toi. Mais je t'aime petite sœur ne me laisse jamais, je promets que je n'essayerai pas de te changer mais promet moi que tu passeras du temps avec moi et que tu me pardonnes.

-Je te le promets Rose, je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé, même quand je croyais que tu ne le faisais pas, tu as toujours pour moi était une grande sœur même si je doutais que j'étais une petite sœur pour toi et je veux te connaitre et donc passer du temps avec toi.

Elle s'écarta le regarda dans les yeux et dit :

-Nous ne te méritons pas mais je suis heureuse que tu sois là.

Je m'éloignais et dit :

-Alors voilà j'ai dit à Jasper que je donner une nouvelle chance, mais je veux que nous reprenions du début, car je n'étais pas la vrai Bella avec vous tous et je veux que si vous m'aimiez, c'est pour moi. Je vous aime vous avez votre place dans mon cœur mais je dois me montrer telle que je suis si vous le voulez bien sur. Sinon j'ai une demande à faire.

Esmée me sourit et dit :

-Nous repartirons de zéro et va y demande.

-Est-ce que je pourrai vivre avec vous, je viens de partir de chez mon père. Jasper est arrivé en pleine dispute et il m'a dit que si je n'aimais pas le père qu'il était je n'avais qu'à partir. Je comprendrai si vous ne vouliez pas je trouverai…

Esmée mit un doigt sur mes lèvres et dit :

-Tu croix vraiment que je laisserai ma petite fille aller je ne sais trop ou alors que je ne veux qu'une chose c'est qu'elle soit avec nous ? Tu es la bienvenue chez nous, notre famille est la tienne si tu le veux.

Je lui souris et dit :

-C'est tout ce que je veux.

Nous rentrions tous et je me mis à leur raconter ma vie, comment étaient mes relations avec mes parents, je les voyais furieux contre eux. J'entendais ma famille grogner contre mes parents. Et nous sommes mit d'accord sur des bases de nôtre nouvelle vie. Ils me promirent de me traiter avec égalité, de parler des problèmes et de ne pas prendre des décisions à ma place, et moi je promis de leur laisser une nouvelle chance, je promis que je leur montrerai la vrai Bella et je leur promis qu'ils pouvaient me faire des cadeaux si ce n'était pas pour acheter mon pardon, et mes sentiments. Je leur dit que je venais de recevoir mon diplôme, ils étaient heureux pour moi. Et je me lançais dans la question qui me bruler les lèvres :

-Euh je voudrais juste savoir où sont Edward et Alice.

Jasper me regardait et prit la parole.

-Je suis désolé de te dire cela, mais Alice a eut une vision avant notre arrivé et elle et Edward ont décidé de te manipuler et nous tous. Il y a des raisons à cela mais est ce que tu me permettrais de les garder pour moi et de tout te dire plus tard ?

Je regardais Jasper et je vis dans ses yeux qu'il avait besoin de cela, et je dis :

-Bien je veux bien mais promets moi que tu me le diras.

-Oui promit mais pas encore laisse mois simplement du temps s'il te plait.

-Je te le donne, mais à par là je ne veux plus de secret d'accord ?

-Promis.

-Alors tu es toujours avec elle ?

-Non.

-Et ni l'un ni l'autre ne m'aimaient n'est ce pas ?

-Edward t'aime mais pas comme il le prétendait, mais il a apprit à t'aimer avec le temps, plus comme un frère mais il avait promit à Alice de faire cela. Quand à elle, elle n'aime vraiment personne à par elle-même.

Je le regardais et je sentis sa tristesse et sa colère, je me levais et je suis allée sur ses genoux et les serré dans mes bras pour le consoler un peut, il se laissa aller contre moi, je ressentis encore ce bien être que j'avais sentit quand il m'avait prit dans ses bras tout à l'heure, je lui caressais les cheveux avec tendresse et dit :

-Tu trouveras ta vraie compagne, et quand elle sera là, tu le seras.

Il me serra dans ses bras et cacha son visage dans mon cou et je lui caressais la nuque tendrement, je me sentais bien dans ses bras pour la première fois, j'ai eu l'impression d'être à ma place, mais je chassais vite ce sentiment. Carlisle dit :

-Et si nous partions dans une autre maison, finalement rien ne te retient plus ici, et puis cela ferait du bien à nous tous de partir dans une autre région, et si on allait vers une université, cela vous direz tous les quatre de partir à la fac.

Je souris et dit :

-Oui j'aimerai cela, j'aimerai partir à la fac. Si vous trois vous voulez aussi bien sur.

Rosalie rebondie et dit :

-Oh oui, cela changerai un peut que du lycée je suis pour.

Emmett sourit et dit :

-Ou ces dames veulent aller je suis.

Jasper rigola et dit :

-Je vais où vous allé aussi mesdames.

Je les regardais et dit :

-Ah non, vous le dites si vous ne voulez pas.

Jasper me sourit et me caressa la joue et dit :

-Oui cela me plairait.

Rosalie sourit quand Bella se tourna vers Emmett et le mitrailla du regard pour savoir. Il se tortilla dans tous les sens et dit :

-Oui j'ai envie Bell's.

Je souris et je regardais Rose qui me fit un grand sourire et me fit un clin d'œil. Je réfléchissais à ce que je voudrais faire et me dit que c'était trop tard je regardai Carlisle qui me sourit et dit :

-Ne te fait pas de souci ma puce, ils vous prendront.

Je lui souris et réfléchie à ce que je voudrais faire. Je ne savais pas quoi faire comme filière, la seule que j'aimais vraiment était histoire de l'art mais mes parents avaient jamais voulut entendre parler de cela, car ce n'était pas quelque choses qui donnait un bon métier. Pourtant j'aurai aimé faire cela, je me souvenais comment j'arrivé enfant à m'échapper pour aller suivre des cours de dessin d'une voisine, qui était une des meilleures artistes de notre époque. Je me souviens, qu'elle disait que j'avais un don pour cela comme pour ma vielle guitare et le chant. Jasper fronça les sourcils et demanda :

-Ange qu'est ce que sont ses sentiments ?

-Je pensais quand j'étais enfants, je repensais comment je m'échappais de chez ma mère pour aller prendre des cours de dessin avec notre voisine, je me souviens de l'avoir supplié de me mettre dans une filière artistique de dessin mais elle avait refusé tout net, en disant que c'était des études pour des personnes qui n'avaient pas d'ambition et qu'elle ne retirerai aucune fierté à ce que sa fille face cela.

Je baissai la tête Esmée soupira et dit :

-Je ne suis pas d'accord ! J'aimerai qu'un de mes enfants face cela, j'aime l'art, et je trouve qu'il n'y a rien de plus noble que de faire quelque chose avec ses mains. Si tu veux faire une filière comme celle là, je suis tout à fait d'accord, je préfère que tu faces cela qu'avocat.

Je rigolais car ma mère avait dit strictement le contraire, que je serais très bien en temps qu'avocate plutôt qu'artiste. A cet instant je compris que c'était vraiment ma famille, que c'était eux qui étaient destinés à l'être et personne d'autre, je leur souris et ressentit un amour sans borne pour eux, je sentis Jasper ronronner et je souris et il dit :

-Dieu que ce sentiment et agréable ange, merci de nous aimer comme cela.

Je vis la demande des autres, Jasper me demanda la permission et je lui la donnais, il transmit mon amour pour eux à chacun pour qu'ils se rendent compte combien je les aimais. Esmée sanglota et dit :

-Merci ma chérie, je suis fière que tu sois ma fille, même si nous ne méritons pas ton amour pour t'avoir ainsi abandonné, merci de nous le donner quand même.

Rosalie sourit et me regarda dans les yeux et dit :

-Je suis fière que tu sois ma petite sœur. Et pour te montrer à quel point je suis fière que tu sois ma sœur, je vais te payer tes études universitaire à Dartmouth Collège, ils ont une des meilleures sections d'Histoire de l'art ancienne et d'archéologie de notre pays. Moi je vais prendre la section sociologie cette fois.

Emmett sourit et dit :

-Mmm, moi je vais faire ingénierie informatique.

Je me tournais vers Jasper qui sourit et dit :

-Si Bella veut bien de moi j'essayerai bien histoire de l'art, j'ai fait histoire dans tous les domaines à part celui là.

Je lui souris et dit :

-Tu n'es pas obliger de me suivre tu sais.

-Oui je sais sois histoire de l'art soit histoire de la littérature, c'est les deux domaines que je n'ai jamais exploité en histoire et comme chacun le sait, c'est mon domaine de prédilection. Et ainsi on sera dans la même zone d'étude tous les deux je n'aime pas être tous seul. Et pour une fois qu'ils ne seront pas obliger de me suivre cela leur conviens, mais si tu veux t'essayer seul je prends littérature.

-J'aimerai si cela ne te dérange pas, pas que je ne veux pas que tu sois avec moi mais je voudrai essayer pour une fois une chose par moi-même sans que quelqu'un soit là.

A Suivre ...


	4. Chapitre 4 L'arrivé à la nouvelle maison

**_Bonjour à tous_**

**_Tout d'abord merci à annadriya titiangel16 Dedel03 squishy05 Grazie Stella82 a livre ouvert KazumiiChaan Ste7851 pompei et BellaMcCarthy. Pour vos commentaires, cela me pousse vraiment à publier plus de savoir que ce que je fais plait aux autres._**

**_Donc voici un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus tôt que je n'avais prévu à la base de le poster, mais vu les commentaires que j'ai reçu j'ai voulu vous donner ce chapitre un peu plus tôt._**

**_Ensuite voici les réponses aux questions :_**

**_-Je vais essayer de publié un chapitre par semaine, voir deux si je sans autant d'enthousiasme dans les commentaires. J'essayerai de me tenir à cela et de poster le Vendredi ou le Samedi. Je ne dis pas que je n'aurai pas de retard de temps en temps mais j'essayerai de me tenir à cela._**

**_-Après pour savoir combien de chapitre aura cette fic, je n'en ai strictement aucune idée. J'en ai déjà écris un certain nombre mais je suis loin de la fin._**

**_J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture_**

**_Lilith_**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : L'arrivé à la nouvelle maison**

* * *

POV Jasper

Je la regardais dans les yeux et je comprit très vite, tous le monde sans forcement l'aimer, avaient dirigé sa vie, et elle voulait faire cela seule, elle était une femme dépendante affectivement mais indépendante, enfin elle le pensait mais jamais personne ne lui avait donné la possibilité de voir si elle l'était, sa vie avait été régie par des parents qui ne l'aimaient pas et la forçaient à faire ce qu'elle ne voulait pas. Elle voulait de l'indépendance maintenant et cela je le comprenais trais bien. Même le major le comprenait alors je lui souris en lui disant qu'il n'y avait aucun problème ce qui était vrai. Nous avons tous souri, nous mettions ses affaires dans le camion et nous sommes parties pour notre maison à côté de l'université un peu reculée dans les bois mais si elle devait y aller toute seule elle en aurait seulement pour trois quart d'heure. Nous laissions nos voitures sur place et nous ne prenions qu'une, de toute façon nous voulions tous en avoir une nouvelle à par Carlisle, il prit le volant Rosalie monta devant avec lui, moi et Bella montaient derrière et Emmett et Esmée prirent le camion, nous étions tous heureux de partir et de recommencer sur de nouvelle base dans une nouvelle ville. Bella s'endormit vite contre moi, émotionnellement elle était épuisée, je racontais ce qui c'était passé avec Charly, Carlisle se tendit, il aimait vraiment Bella comme sa fille et ne comprit pas que le propre père de cette jeune femme incroyable ne pouvait le faire. Rosalie soupira et caressa les cheveux de Bella :

-Elle mérite tellement d'amour, il va falloir faire un grand travaille avec elle pour la rendre sur d'elle, pour qu'elle se face confiance, et ne se dénigre plus ainsi. Je déteste ses parents qui lui ont fait cela, si seulement elle pouvait être une Cullen. Elle mérite tous ce que nous pouvons lui donner, notre amour, et tout le reste. Je promets que je vais tout faire pour en faire une femme qui ce fait confiance un maximum. Il y aura toujours une incertitude pour elle mais elle ne doit plus rester recroqueviller ainsi. Ne pas avoir peur de donner son opinion, car elle a peur que l'on l'aime moins à cause de cela, et surtout qui n'a pas peur à cause de ses insécurités car à cause de cela elle se dénigre et ne s'aime pas.

Je lui souris car j'étais tout à fait d'accord avec elle. Nous devions l'aider à devenir la femme qu'elle serait devenue si elle avait eux de vrai parents, en pensant à cela je dit :

-Charly a dit que si elle partait il la reniait, je pensais que peut être nous pourrions faire cela légalement ainsi toi et maman pourriez vraiment l'adopter et qu'elle face officiellement partie de notre famille. Car je ne suis pas sur que nous pourrions faire quoi que ce soit de réel temps qu'elle aura l'insécurité de faire vraiment partie de la famille.

Carlisle me sourit et dit :

-C'est une merveilleuse idée mon fils, si ces parents ne veulent pas d'elle, cela me va parfaitement ainsi nous pourrons l'adopter et elle deviendra légalement une Cullen.

Quelques heures plus tard Bella se réveilla car elle avait faim, nous nous arrêtions pour qu'elle puisse manger et Carlisle parla de mon idée, Bella ouvrit de grands yeux et dit :

-Vous voudriez que je devienne légalement votre fille ?

-Bien sur ma chérie, tu l'es déjà pour nous, pourquoi ne voudrions nous pas que cela devienne officielle ? Ainsi tu aurais le même titre que les trois autres et si tes parents sont assez fous pour ne pas t'aimer, ce n'est pas notre cas et je serais fière de pouvoir dire que tu es ma fille.

Elle fit un merveilleux sourire et donna son accord pour demander à l'avocat de préparer les papiers. Je sentais combien mon père était heureux de cela, il était rayonnant de bonheur de pouvoir adopter celle qui était sa fille de cœur. Bella rayonnait aussi, elle était heureuse qu'elle ait enfin trouvé une famille qui l'aimait. Elle mangea et nous repartions, nous parlions dans la voiture avec enthousiasme, Bella rigolait beaucoup avec Rosalie et cela me faisait sourire de savoir que ses deux femmes au fond ce ressemblaient tellement, c'est deux femmes étaient incroyable, et l'une était comme ma sœur jumelle et l'autre ma compagne je ne pouvais pas être plus fière. Bella se rendormit pour la nuit malgré son excitation, elle c'était lover contre moi et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ronronner de cela. Rosalie me regardait et sourit tendrement en disant :

-Elle est vraiment ta compagne n'est ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Tu es pire que de la guimauve avec elle, il suffit qu'elle te sourie et tu ferais ce qu'elle veut.

Je grognais un peu mais je savais qu'elle avait raison, même le Major était pire que tout autour d'elle celui que l'on appeler le dieu de la guerre n'était pas mieux qu'un chaton ronronnant autour d'elle. Je souris, il n'y avait pas de domination en compte ici même pour mon côté vampirique, elle était notre compagne notre égale. Je caressais ses cheveux et dit :

-Je sais mais je n'y peux rien.

-En tous les cas cela fait du bien de te voir sourire ainsi, c'est la première fois depuis que je te connais que je te vois autant sourire.

Le trajet passa assez vite, en vu que nous roulions à toute vitesse. Quand nous arrivions devant la maison, Bella ouvrit de grands yeux et dit :

-C'est magnifique.

Rosalie sourit et dit en entourant ses bras autour de sa taille :

-Bienvenue à la maison petite sœur.

Bella sourit, posa un tendre baiser sur la joue de Rosalie, je me rendis compte que Bella n'était pas bien plus petite que Rosalie finalement, Rosalie mesurait dans les 1m80, Bella devait faire dans les 1m76-77. Je la trouvais magnifique, comment les hommes n'étaient-ils pas à ses pieds ? Elle était belle à en mourir. Nous entrions dans la maison, et Rosalie, l'entraina pour lui montrer sa chambre et dit qu'elle pouvait tous re-décorer et qu'ils iront acheter des meubles dès qu'Esmée serait arrivée avec le camion le lendemain. Bella souriait et vit son immense chambre, elle ouvrit la première porte et vit sa salle de bain privé, elle ouvrit la deuxième et vit le dressing elle secoua la tête d'amusement. Je souris attendrit par son amusement. Rosalie l'entraina ensuite dans une pièce qui ne servait jamais et dit :

-On fera de cette pièce ton atelier bureau si tu veux, comme cela tu pourras travailler ici et peindre. On t'achètera tous le matériel pour avec un jolie bureau un ordinateur et tous ce qui te fait plaisir.

Bella rigola et dit :

-Bien d'accord.

Je vis Rosalie irradier de bonheur à son accord, je savais que la famille allait la couvrir de cadeau, Carlisle dit :

-Et il te faudra aussi une voiture ma fille, si tu n'as pas les même horaires que les trois autres car nous sommes à trois quart d'heure de l'université en vitesse normal.

Je voyais Bella rougir sous temps de cadeaux, je la pris dans mes bras car elle se sentait un peut mal à l'aise et je lui murmurai :

-Ne soit pas gênée nous voulons seulement que tu sois heureuse avec nous.

-Mais juste vivre avec vous et qu'ils veuillent m'adopter me rend heureuse, je n'ai pas besoin de tout cela.

-Cela nous fait tous plaisir et puis tu ne peux pas vivre avec nous sans que tu es au mois un peut près autant que nous, si tu veux que nous te traitions avec égalité laisse nous te traiter comme nous le faisons entre nous. On se fait souvent des cadeaux, et puis tu dois avoir tout cela comme cela tu auras autant que nous.

Elle soupira et dit :

-Bien je laisse tombé offrez moi ce que vous voulez mais que ce soit dans mes goûts et pas des choses que je n'utiliserais pas.

Carlisle sourit et dit :

-Tu aime quoi comme voiture ?

Bella rougie et dit :

-Les Chevrolet je dois admettre que c'est mes préférées, j'aime les ancienne comme l'impala ou en nouvelle la Camaro.

Je rigolais qui aurait pensée que Bella savait reconnaitre une voiture d'une autre et qu'elle aurait de telle goût dans la maison tous le monde avait sa marque de prédilection et personne n'avait encore pris les Chevrolet. Je dois admettre que les deux qu'elle venait de site était classe et belle. Et je savais qu'elle aimait les deux, Rosalie sautait car elle pensait à la mise en état d'une vieille Chevrolet mais la Camaro était bien aussi. Bella rougie je savais qu'elle était gênée et je dis :

-Mon ange ?

-Non, je ne peux pas demander cela, je viens de dire ok pour les cadeaux, je ne peux pas en réclamer un.

Je la regardais avec surprise et dit

-Qu'est ce qui te fait temps envie ?

Elle secoua la tête et dit :

-Rien laissez tomber.

Carlisle fronça les sourcils et dit :

-Non Bella, quand tu es avec nous, tu peux tout nous dire, nous ne sommes pas comme tes parents, tu ne dois avoir honte de rien avec nous. Allez ma chérie dit moi ce qui te fait envie.

-C'est rien juste une moto. Mais laissez faire.

Carlisle sourit et moi je frétillais de plaisir elle aimait les motos, je pourrais l'emmener en balade avec moi. Carlisle demanda :

-Ta moto de rêve c'est quoi ?

Elle rougie et fini par répondre :

-Une Kawasaki Ninja ZX-6R, j'ai passé mon permis moto en secret de Renée avant d'arriver à Froks mais disons que Charly m'aurait vu sur un de ses engins et il m'aurait tiré à vue.

Je grognais à ces paroles, elle n'avait jamais en faite vraiment vécu et cela me contrariais, on l'avait privée de tout ce qu'elle aimait réellement. Carlisle sourit et dit :

-Je suis sur que Jasper aimerait avoir de la compagnie dans ses viré de moto, c'est le seul qui en fait à la maison.

Elle tourna les yeux brillant sur moi et elle me sourit, Carlisle dit :

-Pour la moto d'accord, si tu me promets d'être prudente et qu'elle ne sort que les jours ou il ne pleut pas et avec un équipement correct pour toi.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et dit :

-C'est vrai je peux ?

-Oui ma puce mais qu'à ces condition.

Elle me lâcha et sauta au cou de Carlisle en disant :

-Promis merci papa.

Elle rayonnait de bonheur, je savais qu'elle ne demanderait pas beaucoup de choses, mais quand elle le ferait c'est qu'elle en avait follement envie. Elle avait l'air tellement heureuse, pour la première fois de sa vie elle était une fille et demander à son père qui lui disait oui avec des conditions, elle avait tellement prit l'habitude des non, quand elle demandait, qu'elle avait sans doute purement et simplement arrêté de demander. Ainsi maintenant, elle était gênée de le faire. Je détestais de plus ne plus les parents de cette jeune femme, mais aussi Edward et Alice de l'avoir utilisé ainsi. Elle était si heureuse pour simplement une moto. Je vis la colère dans les yeux de Rosalie aussi. Le lendemain arriva vite avec Esmée et Emmett qui était enthousiastes d'aller faire des courses pour Bella et les meubles. Nous passions la journée en ville. Bella savait ce qu'elle voulait pour sa chambre et son atelier, elle avait tous choisie, et je devais avouer que j'aimais ses goûts en décoration, ils étaient simples pas de dentelle ou autre, elle aimait les meubles massifs et les couleurs chaudes. Je souris, Esmée était partie acheter tous ce qui était informatique musique avec Emmett pour Bella, Rosalie partait faire un casse dans un magasin de peinture, Carlisle partait acheter la voiture de Bella ainsi que nos nouvelles, et elle et moi partions choisir nos moto et tous l'équipement qui lui fallait. Quand nous rentrions dans la boutique Bella ressembla à une enfant qui entrait dans un magasin de jouets et j'aimais cela, quand elle vit exactement le model qu'elle nous avait dit la veille, ses yeux s'illuminèrent, je vis juste une grimace à la couleur le vendeur arriva vers elle et dit :

-Elle vous plaît ?

Je vis le jeune homme non habitué à voire des femmes ici, il tournait autour d'elle et commençait à parler de la moto, je m'attendais à ce que Bella ne comprenne rien de son charabia mais elle lui sourit et lui posa des questions très technique qui surprirent autant le jeune homme que moi. Je voyais cet homme la regarder avec admiration mais elle ne faisait pas attention. C'était à mon avantage elle ne voyait pas les hommes qui la trouvait belle et tout à fait fantastique, ce pauvre homme en aurait bavé si il avait put. Elle demanda si il avait la colorie en noir il répondit que oui, elle sourit et demanda de la voire, en attendant elle alla essayer les casques, elle en prit un, elle choisit un pantalon et une veste je sentais que les essayages allait me laisser plus que sur ma faim. Elle rentra dans la cabine et essaya. Quand elle sortit de la cabine je ne pus plus respirer elle était magnifique, le pantalon de cuir moulait ses longues jambes merveilleusement musclées et galbées, elle avait des botte par-dessus son débardeur rouge qui allait parfaitement avec le noir du pantalon de cuir, et une veste de cuir de moto par-dessus que je trouvais lui allant parfaitement. Elle était pour moi à cet instant la personnification de ce que je pourrais appelé sexy. Elle me regardait et demanda :

-Alors cela me va ?

Quand l'homme revient il failli en lâcher la moto, je sentis son désir et sa convoitise qui me firent grogner, et je fini par répondre :

-Tu es magnifique là dedans, cela te va à merveille.

-Tu parle, cela irai à merveille à Rosalie, je ne suis pas si parfaite qu'elle.

Je soupirai en pensant qu'elle n'avait vraiment aucune estime de soit, pourtant elle était merveilleusement belle, tous le temps, elle était parfaite. Je lui souris et dit :

-Tu peux me croire tu es incroyable. Tu devrais en prendre plusieurs pour ne pas être à cours. Elle me sourit et dit :

-Je ne peux pas tu me paye déjà tous cela, je….

-Ts, ts, ts, cela sera avec plaisir mon ange,

Elle s'approcha de moi ainsi, entoura ses bras autour de ma taille et me fit un baiser sur la joue et se lova contre moi et me dit merci. Elle fini par rire et dire :

-Vous allez finir par me pourrir gâter.

-Gâter oui mais pourrir jamais. Mais on a 18 ans à rattraper avant de parler de gâter.

Elle sourit et vit la moto elle fit un merveilleux sourire, le plus grand sourire que je ne lui avais jamais vu, et cela me fit plaisir d'être celui qui était responsable de se sourire, le major était ravie, je savais que le temps serait long avant qu'elle ne se rende compte de quoi que se soit sur nous si elle le découvrait jamais mais je ferais tout pour que cela arrive. Je sentis du l'homme de l'envie, je souris et cacha mon visage dans ses cheveux et respira sa merveilleuse odeur, je me rendais compte que son odeur à par me la faire désirer plus ne me donnait pas soif et cela était extraordinaire. Elle alla chercher quatre autres pantalons et une autre veste. Je regardais à mon tour les motos et je vis mon coup de cœur de cette année la 600r6 super sport de Yamaha. Je soupirs de bonheur et la regarde. L'homme me regardait et je sentais sa jalousie, je savais sans le don d'Edward qu'il me jalousait car j'allais acheter deux motos, des équipements et surtout Bella. Je lui fis un sourire de coin, nous restions une heure pour que les papiers soient en règles et nous montions sur nos moto. Bella avait prit un sac à dos pour ses affaire en plus et nous rentrions à la maison, quand nous arrivions je vis toutes la famille à la porte, Emmett courut vers Bella et il dit :

-Dieu sis tu es trop sexy dans ses vêtements sur cette moto pour te laissais partir à l'université ainsi. Mais dieu que tu as bon goût en moto.

Bella rigola de son frère et fini par dire.

-Alors la fin de vos courses ?

Tous dirent que tous c'était bien passé et qu'ils avaient fini il y a une heure et demi et qu'ils avaient presque fini la chambre de Bella. Elle sourit en descendant de la moto elle me sauta au cou en me disant merci pour la moto. Je souris la vie prenait un nouveau départ que j'aimais vraiment, maintenant cette nuit je devrais faire amande honorable envers mes deux amis que j'avais lâchement abandonné. Je regardais Bella avec de la peinture partout sur le visage et je souris, Emmett est elle avait fini de faire son bureau mais Emmett n'avait pas résisté à lui mettre de la peinture sur la joue, je voyais Bella rire et j'aimais cela. Elle me regardait et je la regardais avec amusement je la vis s'approcher de moi, je fus envouté par ses yeux chocolat quand elle me regardait ainsi, à cause de cela je ne vis pas quand elle leva la main et me mit à son tour de la peinture sur la joue, Emmett rigolais et dit tous bas :

-Une femme ainsi capable d'envouter un homme, il n'y a pas à douter c'est ta compagne.

Je souris et regardait Bella et dit :

-Tu vas voir chipie ce que je vais te faire moi.

Elle rigolait tellement fort qu'elle se tenait le ventre quand elle me vit arriver elle dit :

-Rose au secours !

Je souris et vis ma sœur arriver en quelques secondes, elle se mit à côté de Bella, et j'écarquillais les yeux, je me rendis compte à cette instant plus que tous le reste, Bella ma merveilleuse compagne avait toute ma famille enrouler autour du petit doigt, il n'y avait pas que moi qui ferait tous pour elle c'était toute ma famille qui était ainsi. Elle me sourit et Rosalie rigolait, les parents étaient à la portes et nous regardaient avec tendresse. Ils nous laissèrent chahuter un moment et nous rigolions beaucoup. Puis Esmée disparut et une demi heure plus tard appela Bella pour qu'elle vienne manger. Elle alla dans la cuisine et regarda et dit :

-Esmée tu sais je peux me…

-Tss, tss je ne veux rien entendre, je suis ravie de pouvoir enfin faire à manger pour un de mes enfants, et puis regarde toi, tu as besoin de reprendre du poids un peut tu as perdu quoi 6 kilos depuis notre départ ?

Elle rougie de gêne et fini par lui sourire. Et dit

-Mais je suis bien comme cela.

-Non tu dois reprendre au moins 4 kilos.

Elle soupira et fini par dire :

-D'accord maman.

Esmée fit un merveilleux sourire, à chaque fois que Bella l'appelé maman cette dernière avait un sourire magnifique. Puis dans la soirée elle fini par aller se coucher tranquillement dans sa nouvelle chambre toute refaite. Ma famille souriait et Esmée fini par me regarder et demanda :

-Alors mon chérie tu te sens bien ?

-Mieux que jamais, c'est incroyable d'avoir son compagnon avec soit ainsi, je suis tellement heureux.

Tous me regardait en souriant et fini par regarder leur compagnon respectif, j'allais dans ma chambre pour appeler mes deux amis, ma chambre était celle à côté de Bella. Je souris je l'entendais lire tranquillement, je pris mon téléphone portable et appela le Texas. Quand j'entendis la voie de Petre je me sentis coupable et dis doucement :

-Pet c'est Jazz.

-Oh que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu as des soucis je paris et tu nous demandes de l'aide sinon je ne vois pas pourquoi tu nous appellerais.

Je grimaçais à ses paroles, je les avais mérités, je le savais mais cela me fis quand même mal. Je dis doucement :

-Je le mérite vieux frère. Je mérite bien plus encore, je suis désolé.

J'entendis Peter arrêter de respirer à mes paroles et dire :

-Par tous les dieux qu'est ce qui ta fait ouvrir les yeux à par que ce démon t'ai laissé et donc arrêté de te manipuler comme un petit pantin.

-Le démon m'a laissé.

-Que je suis heureux pour toi, que c'est-il passé ?

Je lui racontai toute l'histoire j'entendais Charlotte siffler et sangloter pour moi. A la fin de mon récit j'entendis Petre dire :

-Je suis désolé vieux frère, j'aurai du te le dire, mais je savais que tu ne m'écouterais pas si je te disais qu'elle n'était pas ta compagne. Je ne l'aurai jamais cru capable de faire cela et de vouloir tuer ta vraie compagne ainsi.

-Je sais je suis vraiment navré de la manière dont je vous ai traité, je suis vraiment désolé, je ne suis qu'un idiot.

Peter rit dans le téléphone et dit :

-Que cela fait du bien à entendre. Mais je te comprends, tu sortais d'une guerre affreuse, tu avais vécu plus de 10 ans avec nous comment ne pas vouloir désespérément sa propre compagne. Alors tu l'as trouvé maintenant ?

-Oui, mais elle est encore humaine, et je veux laisser le temps au temps, je ne veux pas la forcer à ce mettre avec moi, car on m'a dit qu'elle était ma compagne. Je vais faire cela doucement et elle le mérite elle n'a pas vraiment eut une vie facile et nous allons dire que côté émotionnel ce n'est pas vraiment la fête surtout dans la confiance en soi.

J'entendis Charlotte dire dans le téléphone :

-Je veux rencontrer la compagne du Major, je suis sur que je vais l'aimer et que nous deviendrons amies.

Peter rigola mais dit :

-Elle à raison, je veux aussi rencontrer ta vraie compagne, cela risque d'être drôle de la rencontrer. Et puis maintenant que le démon est partie, nous allons peut être pouvoir nous voir plus souvent.

Je rigolais aux paroles de mon plus vieil ami, et je souhaitais que ma famille accepte que mes deux compagnons de galères puissent venir. Nous parlions une bonne partie de la nuit. Heureux de se retrouver même si cela n'était qu'au téléphone. Je me levais de mon lit et descendit il y avait Esmée qui me regardait et dit :

-Tu sais, ils peuvent venir quand ils voudront, ce sont tes amis et je n'ai pas comprit pourquoi ils ne venaient jamais.

Je la regardais et sourit en disant :

-Car Alice ne les aimait pas, ils n'étaient celons elle pas assez digne de nous, car ils se nourrissent d'humain et ne sont pas végétarien.

Esmée secoua la tête et dit :

-Ce sont des stupidités, nous sommes très peu de végétariens et j'ai de nombreux amis qui ne le sont pas, mais qui savent tous à fait ce maitriser et qui ont un choix dans leur nourriture très sélectif, ils peuvent venir quand ils veulent temps qu'ils peuvent ce maitriser avec Bella à la maison, je ne demande rien d'autre, si et bien sur ils vont loin pour se nourrir c'est tout.

Je la pris dans mes bras en lui disant merci.

**A suivre…**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**


	5. Chapter 5 : L'affrontement

_**Bonjour à tous**_

_**Donc voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, et que vous me donnerai vos avis sur ce chapitre.**_

_**Merci de vos commentaires**_

_**Lilith**_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : L'affrontement**

* * *

_Pov Bella_

J'étais dans ma nouvelle chambre, j'étais simplement heureuse, j'avais retrouvé ma famille, la vrai celle qui m'aimait plus que tous, ils me gâtaient plus que les mots ne pourraient le dire mais je laissais faire, car ils faisaient cela par plaisir et non pour compenser un manque. J'avais une sœur et un frère extraordinaires, des parents fantastique et il y avait Jasper. Avec lui c'était différent, je ne pouvais pas dire qu'il était mon frère, car je ne l'aimais pas ainsi, je ne savais simplement pas comment je l'aimais. Je me sentais bien et en sécurité dans ses bras, j'aimais être avec lui et plus je passais de temps avec lui plus j'aimais qui il était et je voulais passer de temps avec lui. Je n'avais jamais ressenti cela, pour qui que ce soit et je ne savais pas ce qu'était mes sentiments pour lui. Je savais seulement que quelque chose se développée entre nous. Cela me troublait énormément mais je décidais de mettre toutes ses questions dans un coin de ma tête et de voir avec le temps, ce que cela donnerait. Je me suis endormie heureuse. Le lendemain, quand je me réveillais, je sentais le petit déjeuner pour moi et souris. Esmée était vraiment une mère fantastique. Quand j'eux fini tous le monde était prit par leur propre activité alors j'allais dans mon bureau et me mit devant le trépied, cela faisait des années, que je n'avais pas pu peindre librement. Je mis une toile neuve devant moi et commençais doucement à faire mes esquisses avec mon fusain sur la toile, le calme résignait dans la maison, chacun devait décorer leur lieu personnelle. Je me sentais calme et sereine pour la première fois, et surtout j'avais le sentiment d'être enfin à ma place, à la maison et ce sentiment était le plus merveilleux que je n'avais jamais ressentit. Je regardais ma toile et sourit doucement, je me levais et je suis allée chercher mon appareil photo, il avait prit aussi la poussière, je le nettoyais tranquillement quand quelqu'un frappa à ma porte. Je dis d'entrer et je vis Jasper apparaitre avec un grand sourire. Je lui rendit et il s'assit en face de moi et dit :

-Bella, je voudrais te demander quelque chose.

-Va y je t'écoute.

-Voilà durant que j'étais avec Alice, elle a réussi à m'éloigner de mes deux meilleurs amis, et maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là, je m'en rends compte et j'ai passé la nuit au téléphone avec eux. Ils voudraient venir ici mais je veux que tu sois d'accord avec cela.

-Pourquoi, c'est évident qu'ils sont les bienvenues.

Il me sourit timidement et dit :

-Mais ils se nourrissent d'humains.

-Oh, sont-ils sanguinaire ?

-Non.

-Choisissent-ils leurs proies au hasard ?

-Non, ils ne se nourrissent que de personnes qui font des choses mal, ou qui sont malades.

-Ils ne vont donc pas m'attaquer ?

-Bien sur que non.

-Alors où est le problème ? Je ne le voie pas, alors je répète ce que je viens de dire. C'est évident qu'ils sont les bienvenues.

Jasper me sourit et je vis son incrédulité. Je soupirai doucement, ma famille me prenait vraiment pour une jeune femme sans instinct de survie ou peut être même pour une fille sans raisonnement. Alors je dis à Jasper :

-Alors voilà qui est assez. Je ne suis pas une pauvre chose sans instinct de survie ou qui n'est pas capable d'un raisonnement correct. Je sais très bien ce que signifie d'être avec des vampires, je suis consciente de ce que vous représentez comme danger pour moi et ce que vous êtes capable de faire. J'ai conscience que ce qui coule dans mes veines est ce qui vous serre de nourriture. Depuis que je vous connais et que je sais ce que vous êtes, j'en ai conscience. Mais pour une raison qui m'échappe totalement, vous êtes les seuls capable de m'aimer vraiment. Alors oui, je me rends compte que tes amis tuent des personnes et alors ? Cela ne les empêche pas d'avoir une tête, un raisonnement et des sentiments, ils t'aiment et je ne vois pas le mal à ce qu'ils viennent ici te voir. Je sais que je risque ma vie en restant avec vous, car je suis votre gibier naturelle mais je préfère avoir une famille qui m'aime et être potentiellement en danger que seule et sur. Il faut que vous compreniez cela. J'ai conscience de tout mais j'ai fait un choix et ce choix, c'est celui d'être aimait malgré tout.

Jasper me regardait et je vis la compréhension dans ses yeux, il venait enfin de comprendre qui j'étais ou plutôt pourquoi j'avais fait le choix d'être avec eux. Et je dis :

-Si vous pensez tous, en plus que je suis plus sur avec d'autre humain, c'est que vous avez oublié que les humains peuvent être les pires monstres qui existent sur notre terre, car eux pour faire des carnages n'ont même pas l'excuse de leurs instincts ou la démence d'avoir étaient transformés, il y en a qui font comme les sanguinaires, qui tuent sans réfléchir mais eux c'est juste par plaisir.

Jasper me regardait ce leva et me prit dans ses bras et dit :

-Tu es merveilleuse, je suis sur qu'aucun de nous, n'avons jamais pensé autant à cela que toi mais malgré tout, tu nous as choisie et ton raisonnement et incroyable.

Je lui souris et dit :

-Alors ne mettaient plus en doutes mes capacités à prendre des décisions par moi-même. Je ne suis pas inconsciente.

Il me sourit et chuchota :

-Promis nous allons arrêter de pensé, que tu es inconsciente, aucun de nous ne savaient que tu avais murement réfléchis à la situation. Maintenant nous le savons et nous savons que tu as fait un choix, et ce choix nous remplis tous de bonheur car il est d'être avec nous.

Je m'écarte de lui et le regarde dans ses beaux yeux d'ors et je me rendis compte, qu'ils n'étaient pas du tous comme ceux d'Edward. Et je lui dis :

-C'est le meilleur choix que j'ai jamais fait car il m'a apporté ma famille.

Jasper me sourit embrassa mon front et partit sans doute pour appeler ses amis et leur dire qu'ils pouvaient venir quand ils voulaient. Je me rassis et continuais de faire le nettoyage de mon appareil photo. Je souris doucement et pensant que la vie avec ma famille allait être bien.

Le lendemain les voitures arrivèrent et je vis à mon grand bonheur ma Chevrolet arriver Carlisle avait choisi celle que je préférais l'impala et pour cela je lui sautais au cou, Rosalie me promit de la mettre dans un état flambant neuf, qu'elle allait changer tout ce qu'il y avait sous le capot pour en faire une voiture ressente mais avec sa belle carrosserie. Les jours qui suivirent furent incroyables, j'aimais la tranquillité de la maison, je parlais avec Rosalie, elle m'apprenait la mécanique, je jouais avec Emmett, je parlais avec Carlisle dans son bureau de tout et de rien, Esmée me couvait et me gâtait mais tout en restant dans des proportions acceptable, et Jasper passait son temps dans mon bureau à parler avec moi ou simplement se posait lire sur un des fauteuils, ou sur le canapé pendant que je m'occupais à peindre, ou toutes autres activités. Puis un soir Carlisle me dit pendant que je mangeais.

-Ma chérie, l'avocat a appelé et a dit que nous avions rendez vous demain avec tes parents, pour les papiers car ils ne veulent pas les signer sans que tu sois là.

Je le regardais et lui sourit et dit :

-D'accord allons y.

-Tu veux qui avec toi ?

Je me sentis peu-sûr de moi et dit :

-J'aimerai si cela est possible, bien sûr, et si cela n'entraine pas de problème avec tous le monde, que vous veniez tous avec moi.

Je vis toute ma famille sourire et Emmett dit :

-Ouf, on avait peur que tu ne nous demande pas tous et on veut vraiment tous être là avec toi.

Je souris, nous allions faire vite fait un petit sac, nous allions à un aéroport et nous partions pour Seattle, là ou nous avions rendez vous. Je m'endormis tranquillement dans l'avion. Quand je me réveillais, nous atterrissions, Jasper qui était à côté de moi me frotta tendrement la joue et murmura :

-Ange nous sommes arrivés, il faut te réveiller.

Je grognais et je me rendis compte que je m'étais endormie contre Jasper, je lui souris et dit :

-Désolé j'ai du t'empêcher de t'occuper.

-Je ne connais pas meilleure occupation que de te regarder dormir mon ange. Et puis j'ai fermé les yeux et avec tes sentiments, j'ai eu l'impression de dormir aussi et cela était fantastique.

Je lui sourit et lui fit un tendre baiser sur la joue et murmura :

-Quand tu veux Cowboy.

Il me sourit amusé du surnom mais je vis qu'il l'aimait, nous nous sommes levés et sommes sortis de l'avion. Nous sommes partis dans un petit restaurant pour que je puisse déjeuner. Je voyais tous le monde regarder ma famille, je souris et me sentit un peut triste, car je devais dénoter totalement d'avec eux. Jasper me mit un bras autour des épaules et demanda :

-Qu'est ce qui te rend si triste mon ange ?

Je vis toute ma famille attendre la réponse et je dis :

-Tous le monde vous regarde, avec tellement d'admiration, et je suis sur que la plupart fantasme sur vous tous, et je suis triste à me dire que je dois dénoter totalement de vous.

Je vis la surprise chez les membres de ma famille devant mes paroles et Rosalie dit avec franchise :

-Dieu Bella, depuis quand tu ne t'es pas regardée dans une glace ? Tu es magnifique, je dois avouer que tu es aussi belle, voir plus que je ne l'étais quand j'étais humaine, et d'après ce que je peux voir, tous ces hommes ne regardent pas que moi ou Esmée tu peux me croire. Ils y en a beaucoup, qui te regarde toi avec envie, n'est ce pas Jasper ?

Celui-ci grogna en disant :

-Bien trop.

Je souris, Rosalie me le rendit et dit :

-Il faut que tu prennes plus confiance en toi petite sœur, tu es magnifique, tu es intelligente, sensible et tu as le plus grand cœur qui m'ais été donnée de rencontrer. Cela en est près que frustrant tellement tu es parfaite alors ne te dénigre pas !

-Je ne suis pas parfaite, loin de là.

Tous sourire attendrit à mes paroles et je secouais la tête, je savais que je n'étais pas parfaite mais qu'ils le pensent me redonner confiance en moi. Après cela nous sommes partis, au rendez vous avec mes parents et Esmée sentit mon angoisse et me prit dans ses bras et dit :

-Quoi que tu décides, tu seras ma fille pour l'éternité. Je t'aime et que tu ne te sentes pas capable d'aller jusqu'au bout, ne change rien à cela et je t'aimerai quand même.

Je me serrais plus contre elle, et ma détermination d'en finir avec mon ancienne vie prit le dessus, car je savais que Renée ne m'aurait jamais dit cela. Je souris lui fit un baiser sur la joue et dit :

-Quoi qu'il arrive tu seras toujours ma maman.

Elle me fit un baiser sur la tête et nous rentrions dans la salle où il y avait Charly, Renée, leur avocat, l'avocat des Cullen et le juge. L'avocat de notre famille s'approcha et je vis ses yeux doré je compris pourquoi il était notre avocat. Il s'approcha de Carlisle lui serra la main et dit :

-Mon vieil ami cela me fait plaisir de te voir. Esmée c'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir, ainsi que vos enfants.

Il se tourna vers moi et me fit un baise main en disant :

-Et je suis honoré d'enfin vous connaitre Isabella, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous en bien, bien évidement. Ravie de rencontrer la petite dernière de la famille Cullen.

Je lui souris et dit :

-Ravie de vous rencontrer aussi maitre.

Il me sourit et dit :

-Allons faire de vous une Cullen.

Nous nous installions dans la salle, quand Renée dit :

-Comment peux-tu nous faire cela ?

Je la regardais, et je vis avec choc et déception qu'elle n'avait vraiment aucune idée de pourquoi. Pour elle tout était normal et c'était moi qui n'étais pas normal. Je soupirais, j'avais un de mes pantalon de cuir avec un marcel et ma veste de cuir et elle dit :

-Et depuis quand tu t'habilles ainsi, tu ressemble à une…

Charly gronda :

-Renée !

J'en avais le souffle coupé, j'entendis de mon côté de faible grondement venant de ma famille. Je souris, car ils me protégeaient. Le juge commença à parler, Charly me regardait dans les yeux et soupira et dit :

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu si bien dans ta peau, tu rayonnes de bonheur, je suis désolé d'avoir agis ainsi avec toi. J'ai été un père lamentable, je le sais, depuis ton départ, je n'ai fait que penser à cela, alors je vais pour une fois me comporter en père même si il est trop tard pour cela. Je vais faire ce qui te rend heureuse, et ce qui te rend heureuse, c'est eux, alors voilà je signe les papiers.

Je lui souris et dit :

-Merci Charly.

Renée ce redressa et dit :

-Tu ne vas pas bien, tu signes les papiers pour renoncer à notre fille, je ne le ferais jamais.

Le juge dit doucement en me voyant perdu.

-Miss levez vous et mettez vous entre les deux familles. Je veux que vous fermiez les yeux et que vous suiviez votre cœur, personne ne peut vous en vouloir de cela.

Je fis ce qu'il dit et il dit doucement :

-Je veux maintenant, que vous êtes à égale distance des deux familles, que vous alliez dans les bras de votre maman.

Je n'ai pas même réfléchis à ce que je faisais et je sautais dans les bras d'Esmée, j'avais mes bras autour de son cou, elle m'entourait de ses bras et je pleurais contre elle en disant :

-C'est toi ma maman, et tu le seras toujours, ce n'est pas elle. Je t'aime.

Renée avait les yeux grand ouvert et regardait la scène, je le savais car je sentais ses yeux dans mon dos. Le juge sourit attendris et demanda :

-Qu'est l'autre femme pour vous ?

-C'est celle qui m'a mit au monde et de qui j'ai du m'occupé dès que je fus assez grande pour comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait pas prendre soin d'elle-même. Et qui, quand elle a trouvé une autre personne pour prendre soin d'elle, elle m'a envoyé chez Charly, car elle n'a plus eu besoin de moi.

Esmée me serra plus fort dans ses bras. Je regardais le juge et il secouait la tête et regarda Renée et demanda :

-Pourquoi dieu voulez vous garder votre fille ?

-Car c'est ma fille ! Je ne la laisserai pas à d'autre, je suis désolée, mais c'est moi qui l'ai élevé.

Je sentis ma colère envahir mon être et je criais :

-ELEVER ? Tu te fiches de moi, tu veux savoir ce que tu as fait, tu m'as volé mon enfance car je devais être responsable de toi, de savoir si tu payais bien le loyer, toutes les autres factures et faire la liste des courses et te rappeler en permanence toutes tes obligations, depuis que j'ai 6 ans, je fais ce bon dieu de travail, qui est d'être ta baby sitter. Et dès que je voulais faire quelque chose, ce n'était jamais assez bien pour toi, tu voulais que je face des choses qui attireraient plus de gloire à ta petite personne, car tu n'as jamais pu le faire toute seule. Tout ce que j'aimais, tu le dénigrais, j'étais ta poupée et pas ta fille. J'ai du prendre mes cours de dessins en secret avec notre voisine, car tu n'aimais pas cela, pas assez prestigieux de vouloir dessiner, n'est ce pas ? Pas assez prestigieux de vouloir faire de la photo, ni de jouer de la guitare, pourtant c'est ce que j'aime le plus faire. Tu n'as jamais pu supporter qui j'étais vraiment, car je n'étais pas carriériste, car je n'avais pas ton ambition alors que je pouvais faire ce que tu voulais.

Je la vis ce mettre à pleurer mais cela me laissa froide, elle avait trop utilisé le chantage sentimentale pour me faire accepter des choses que je ne voulais pas. Je la regardais secouant la tête et dit :

-Cette fois Renée le chantage sentimentale ne fonctionnera pas, tu peux pleurer si tu veux, tu peux te rouler par terre comme la petite fille égoïste que tu es, mais je ne viendrai pas sur ce que je viens de dire. Alors signe ces bons dieux de papiers ! Je ne suis pas une poupée, que tu peux manipuler à ton bon plaisir, j'ai maintenant une famille qui m'aime pour qui je suis, nous allons tous les 4 rentrer à l'université à Dartmouth Collège, j'ai maintenant ma vie et je suis heureuse, comme je ne l'ai jamais été. Ils m'acceptent pour qui je suis, pour ce que j'aime faire et me poussent à aller plus loin dans ce que j'aime. Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, mon entrée à l'université de te donnera aucune gloire, je suis une de ses imbéciles sans ambition qui rentrent en histoire de l'art ancienne et archéologie. Tous ce que tu m'as interdit de faire et que pourtant j'aimais vraiment, et bien eux m'ont poussé à faire cela, en disant qu'ils étaient fiers de moi. Alors tout ce que je veux maintenant c'est recommencer de zéro, ma vie avec des personnes capables de m'aimer. Je veux apprendre à vivre, je ne veux pas vivre ta vie par procuration, je veux profiter de la vie, ce que tu ne voulais pas que je face, je veux simplement apprendre à être heureuse, être moi-même et plus avoir autant de complexes que ce que tu m'as donné, pour que je sois plus facilement manipulable. Va retrouver ton mari, de toutes les façons, tu ne me veux plus dans ta vie, maintenant qu'il est là. Alors pourquoi tous ces problèmes, c'est un joueur de baseball professionnelle, il t'apporte assez de renommer ainsi, laisse moi vivre maintenant.

Renée avait arrêté de pleurer, à mes premiers mots, elle me regardait choqué et dit :

-Je voulais que tu reviennes à la maison, il m'a abandonné. Il ne veut plus de moi.

-Il c'est rendu compte, que tu te servais de lui peut être ?

Je vis la colère dans ses yeux, et je souris, car c'était bien cela. Et je dis :

-Que tu signes ces papiers ou pas, je ne rentrerai pas chez toi, j'ai ma maison, et elle n'est pas ou tu es.

Charly avait écouté et ne c'était pas rendu compte de ce qu'elle avait fait, mais maintenant il dit avec colère.

-Maintenant Renée, tu t'assois et tu signes ses foutus papiers et tu arrêtes de te donner ainsi en spectacle.

Renée ouvrit la bouche mais fini par s'assoir et me regardais, elle baissa la tête et fini par signer les papiers, elle me regarda et dit :

-Contente ?

Je souris et dit :

-Même heureuse.

-Maintenant qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Tu n'as plus de parents.

-Tu n'as vraiment rien comprit n'est ce pas ? J'ai une famille des frères et sœurs qui m'aiment, des parents, de vrai parents qui s'occupent de moi, de mon bien être et sont des vrais parents mais cela tu ne peux sans doute pas le comprendre.

L'avocat des Cullen sourit et prit les papiers qui donna au juge qui sourit, il me regarda et dit :

-Votre cœur vous a donné raison miss. Je suis heureux que pour une fois ce papier signifie le début d'une nouvelle vie, bien meilleure que celle d'avant.

Je lui souris, l'avocat sortit de sa mallette d'autres papiers et Renée dit :

-Ah non ! Je ne signerai plus rien.

L'avocat sourit et dit :

-Ne vous faite pas de soucis, ce n'est pas pour vous. Carlisle, Esmée et Isabella voulez-vous bien signer cela ?

Je souris et Renée dit avec hystérie.

-Je t'interdis de signer quoi que ce soit avec eux.

-Mais tu n'as plus rien à me dire. Et je signerai ces papiers avec un plaisir, que tu n'imagines pas.

Je me penche après Esmée, et signais les papiers sous les paroles de cette femme, que je ne pouvais plus supporter, je n'écoutais plus ce qu'elle disait, maintenant elle n'avait plus de droits sur moi et moi plus de devoirs envers elle. Quand elle cria :

-Isabella Marie Swan répondait ! Je la regardais en signant la dernière page et je dis :

-Maintenant c'est Isabella Marie Cullen.

Elle devient livide et dit :

-Tu n'as pas fait cela.

-Oh si, je viens de signer les papiers d'adoption.

Le juge sourit et Esmée me prit dans ses bras, Renée siffla :

-Lâcher la, sale garce !

Je vis noir, je m'écartais de ma mère, allais vers cette femme et lui mit une gifle, qui coupa le souffle à tous les vampires présent et je dis menaçante :

-Ne parles plus jamais, de ma mère ainsi, si tu le fais, je serais heureuse de mettre en pratique ce que tu m'as appris, de comment devenir une garce manipulatrice, sur toi. Je ne veux plus de tes nouvelles, je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi et tu n'auras aucune nouvelles de moi, quoi qui ce passe.

Elle me regardait avec de grands yeux, la main sur sa joue et je fis un sourire en coin et dit :

-Ne doute jamais de mes mots. Et cette femme est infiniment mieux que toi, tu devrais la respecter et non l'insulter, pour tes propres erreurs. Maintenant à dieu.

Je me tourne vers Charly lui posa un tendre baiser sur la joue et dit :

-Quand à toi merci, si tu veux je t'écrirai de temps en temps si tu en as envie.

-J'en serai heureux.

Je retournais vers ma famille et nous faisions demi tour, et repartir à la sortie, je sautais dans les bras de ma mère, puis celui de mon père qui me souffla :

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi fière de toi ma puce, et merci d'avoir défendu Esmée, qui aurait cru que ma fille si gentille et avec un si grand cœur, avait cela en elle ?

Je rigolais et Emmett dit :

-Oui, qui aurait cru que notre petite sœur pouvais avoir cela en elle, qu'elle pouvait être menaçante, cassante, voir que tu pouvais être méchante, et qui aurait cru que tu arriverais même à nous stupéfier nous ?

Je rigolais et dit :

-Cela faisait partie du côté, que je disais, que je ne suis pas parfaite. Je peux devenir une chienne, quand je veux et ne pas me soucier beaucoup de la personne qui est en face de moi.

Rosalie dit avec humour :

-Alléluia ! Tu es humaine, et je peux dire que tu es ma sœur sans conteste. Et si tu veux apprendre à vivre et à profiter de la vie moi je veux bien te donner un coup de main.

Emmett dit, que lui aussi et toute la famille fini par dire cela. J'étais heureuse que mon côté un peut moins gentille, soit accepté par ma famille, Esmée sourit et dit :

-Tu sais de devenir un peut chienne et garce fait partit des caractéristique des femmes de notre famille. Il ne faut pas toucher les notre sinon nous devenons méchantes, et j'aime que tu es cela en toi et pas que le côté de gentille fille. Et merci d'avoir prit ma défense.

-De rien maman, je ne l'aurais pas laissé continuer ainsi, de toute les manières.

Jasper me prit dans ses bras et il me sourit tendrement. Nous étions près à reprendre notre route et nous nous rendîmes compte, que Charly et Renée étaient dans notre dos, nous les regardions, et je vis Renée comprendre à cet instant, qu'elle m'avait vraiment perdu, elle me regarda avec désespoir. Mais je me retournais, et partais avec ma famille, et j'ai eu le sentiment pour la première fois qu'une page avec mon passé était tournée, et que je pouvais désormais regarder droit devant moi et voir le future en reconstruisant ma vie. Quand nous rentrions à la maison, je dis :

-je suis contente d'être rentré à la maison.

Je vis le bonheur de ma famille à ses mots et je leur souris.

A suivre…

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? J'ai atte d'avoir vos avis !


	6. Chapitre 6 : Colère

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

_**Merci à vous tous pour les commentaires, les favoris, et les suivis.**_

_**Alors d'avance je présente toutes mes excuses car c'est un petit chapitre, je promets que celui de la semaine prochaine sera plus long ^^**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous et j'aime toujours les commentaires :P**_

_**Lilith**_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Colère**

* * *

POV Jasper

J'étais dans un canapé avec Bella dans les bras, nous regardions tous un film, nous venions de rentrée de la rencontre avec ses parents. Cela avait ébranlé chacun de nous, d'entendre Bella dire tout haut, tous les reproches qu'elle avait à faire, à la femme qui lui avait donné le jour. Chacun de nous avions grogné après cette femme, chacun de nous ne pouvions pas supporter cette femme, qui avait fait temps de mal à notre Bella. La voir ainsi, avec une telle fureur, une telle détermination et tellement menaçante pour cette femme, cela avait fait quelque chose en moi. Je ne pouvais pas dire quoi, je pense que j'avais peur que ma compagne ne soit qu'une gentille fille, et qu'elle ne puisse pas gérer le côté sombre en moi, mais elle avait aussi un côté sombre. Je le voyais maintenant en elle, je voyais qu'elle pouvait gérer tout ce que la vie lui réservait, et tout ce que l'immortalité avec moi pouvait lui emmener. Je souriais car la Major avait ronronné, en voyant notre compagne ainsi, son côté sombre, dangereuse et une peu chienne sur les bords, avait totalement conquis mon côté vampirique. Elle ne laissera pas un membre de notre famille se faire dénigrer, sous les apparences de petit chaton domestique, se cachait une tigresse prête à se faire les griffe sur n'importe quoi. Elle n'était pas une chose fragile et délicate comme elle le laissait voir. Et j'aimais vraiment cela.

Avec Emmett, Rosalie et les parents nous avions parlé dans l'avion, une fois qu'elle dormait, que nous devions faire ressortir un peu plus ce côté chez elle, qu'elle gardait si soigneusement enfermé. Elle devait arriver à équilibré les deux aspects de sa personnalité, j'aimais la douce et généreuse Bella, mais j'aimais aussi la force et la menace qu'elle dégageait, quand elle était face à sa mère biologique, les mots cinglants qu'elle lui avait dit, cette vérité brute sortit pour faire du mal à la personne en face d'elle. Je souriais en la serrant plus dans mes bras, en me disant qu'une fois qu'elle saurait manipuler ce côté d'elle-même, elle serait la compagne parfaite pour moi. Mais nous devions lui faire accepter que nous l'aimions, pour qui elle était et surtout que nous aimions aussi ce côté chez elle, qu'elle ne devait pas se brider de peur que nous ne l'aimions pas ainsi. Et je dois admettre que plus que ronronner, cela m'avait profondément excité de l'avoir vu ainsi, son aura avait vibré de façon dangereuse et menaçante et quand elle avait mit cette gifle, qui resterait dans les annales.

J'avais été à deux doigts de lui sauter dessus pour m'emparer de cette bouche pulpeuse et de son corps. Elle était tellement belle quand elle était ainsi, plus que toute l'innocence qu'elle pouvait faire ressortir de sa personne. Je vis Emmett me regarder avec un grand sourire et dit trop bas pour que Bella entende :

-Mon frère, apparemment voir ce côté de ta compagne à l'air de te ravir ?

Je vis toute ma famille sourire en coin aux paroles de mon frère et je répondis :

-Tu n'as pas idée, j'aime Bella n'en doutez pas une seconde, mais ce côté d'elle me rend complètement dingue, ce côté plus noir et plus dangereux. Nous devons lui faire admettre ce côté d'elle, car sans lui elle ne sera jamais bien, elle doit admettre, que cela fait partit de qui elle est et que malgré cela nous l'aimons. Et ce si dit en passent, nous l'aimerons plus si elle n'est pas une pauvre chose fragile et innocente comme elle nous l'a montré jusque là.

Rosalie rigola et dit :

-Oh oui, moi je veux que ma petite sœur ne soit pas une gentille fragile et innocente jeune fille, je veux pouvoir m'amuser avec elle. Mais quand elle a mit cette gifle, j'ai faille faire une danse de victoire, de voire ma petite sœur ainsi, de voire que finalement cette femme avait des tripes. Mais tu aurais pu éviter la vague de désir et de luxure quand même !

Je souris, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte, que j'envoyais cela, j'avais durant un instant, partiellement perdu le contrôle sur mon pouvoir, je souris contrit à ma famille pour m'excuser. Bella dit :

-Ce n'est pas la peine de mettre un film, si vous ne le regardez pas ! Et ce ne me regardait pas ainsi, je sais très bien que vous parlez entre vous, trop bas pour que je ne puisse entendre.

Nous nous sommes tous figés, comment avait-elle remarqué cela ? Je souris Bella était une des personnes les plus intuitive que je connaissais. Elle soupira se leva et en disant :

-Je vais lire dans ma chambre, ainsi vous pourrez parler entre vous sans vous cacher !

Je sentis sa colère contre nous. Elle n'aimait pas, que nous faisions cela, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ? Je la regardais avec interrogation et elle dit avec un brun de colère dans sa voix :

- Si vous voulez, vous parlez, ce n'est pas la peine de vous cacher de moi. Il suffit de me dire que vous voulez parler entre vous, je serai simplement partie. Je n'aime pas, que vous fassiez cela dans mon dos, car je me sens comme une gêne pour vous. Ce sentiment n'est vraiment pas agréable. Finalement je ne vais pas aller lire, je vais aller faire un tour en moto !

Elle attrapa son manteau et son casque, elle sortie en claquant la porte, nous avions tous les yeux grands ouverts et Rosalie dit :

-Finalement peut-être, que nous n'avons pas besoin de lui donner plus de caractère que cela, je crois qu'il faut juste que nous lui disions, que nous l'aimons quand elle est ainsi. Elle vient bien de partir en claquant la porte ?

Emmett hocha la tête positivement. Esmée dit :

-Je comprends qu'elle soit énervée, cela ne dois pas être très plaisant, de savoir que nous parlons ensemble, avec elle dans la même pièce, sans qu'elle ne sache rien. Peut être devrions nous, éviter cela.

Je regardais la porte et sourit, elle avait été encore incroyablement belle quand elle c'était énervé, je souris. Mon sourire disparut peut à peut pendant que les minutes devinrent des heures. Nous étions tous inquiet, quand nous avons entendu sa moto revenir. Esmée soupira de soulagement, et fini par sourire en disant qu'ils n'étaient qu'une bande de vampire stupide. Bella rentra dans la maison et dit :

-Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du m'emporter ainsi !

Carlisle sourit et dit :

-Non ma chérie, tu as eut raison, nous nous sommes mal comportés, je suis désolé tu ne devrais pas à avoir à t'excuser. Nous ne le ferons plus.

Elle nous sourit en disant merci. Et fini par aller dans son bureau, nous nous regardions les un les autres et soupirèrent, car nous avions quand même pas mal de travail. Et je ne suis pas sur, que en temps que sa famille, nous puissions vraiment l'aider. Il aurait fallut qu'elle est un ami à l'extérieur de notre famille pour pouvoir s'ouvrir et qui puisse la faire évoluer, une personne avec qui elle pouvait être simplement elle-même.

_**Voilà la fin, j'espère que cela vous aura plus malgré que ce soit court.**_

_**A la semaine prochaine Lilith**_


	7. Chapitre 7 : La rentrée

_**Bonjour tout le monde.**_

_**Voici le nouveau chapitre. Comme promis il est plus long que le dernier )**_

_**Merci pour les commentaires, même si hélas j'en ai eux peu, j'espère en avoir plus sur ce chapitre qui est plus long ^^**_

_**Lilith**_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : La rentrée**

* * *

_Pov Bella_

J'étais très excitée, la rentrée avait lieu le lendemain matin, et je n'avais qu'une envie c'était d'être là bas, d'être dans un amphi avec d'autres personnes et apprendre les choses que j'avais toujours rêvé d'apprendre. Je pense que je devenais pour Jasper insupportable car j'étais de plus en plus excité et je n'arrivais pas à tenir en place. Durant le mois Carlisle avait commencé, à ma demande, à m'enseigner les vieilles langues. J'aimais cela, ainsi je pouvais parler et ensuite lire tous ses vieux livres qu'ils avaient dans son bureau. Mais aussi je savais qu'il me fallait des bases solides pour l'histoire de l'art ancienne. Carlisle m'avait dit que j'étais douée pour l'apprentissage des langues, et il avait été heureux de passer de nombreuses heures avec moi à m'enseigner cela. Nous y passions environ la moitié de la journée. C'était le soir j'étais dans mon lit à essayer de trouver le sommeil quand Jasper arriva avec un sourire sur les lèvres et me dit :

-De l'aide pour dormir.

Je lui fis un franc sourire en acceptant son offre. Il s'assit sur le lit et commença à me caresser les cheveux tendrement, il me parlait doucement me disant que Peter et Charlotte serait la pour Thanksgiving. Il m'envoyait doucement du calme et de la léthargie, qui eurent bientôt raison de moi et je m'endormis. Je fus réveillé le matin par Rosalie, c'était cela qui était bien dans une maison de vampire pas besoin de réveille et les réveilles tendres de ma grande sœur étaient mille fois meilleur que ces fichus réveilles qui me mettaient toujours de mauvaise humeur. Je lui souris et bondit du lit. J'allais dans la salle de bain après lui avoir fait son baiser du matin, je me préparais pour mes cours. J'avais fini par adopter le pantalon en cuir au-delà de quand je faisais de la moto, j'aimais la sensation qu'ils procuraient et surtout la souplesse et le confort à l'intérieur, c'était une seconde peau et c'était très agréable. Je mis un marcel rouge et des bottes avec des talons, je devenais de moins en moins maladroite avec l'aide de Rose et Emmett qui m'avaient promis de m'aider là-dessus. J'attachais mais long cheveux en queue de cheval, avec seulement deux mèches qui encadraient mon visage, je mis la chaine que Carlisle m'avais offre peut de temps après l'adoption avec l'emblème des Cullen en pendentif, c'était une magnifique chaine en or blanc, je me maquillais légèrement et je descendis prendre mon petit déjeuner. Esmée me fit un baiser sur le front, en me disant que j'étais magnifique, Emmett me fit mon câlin du matin. Carlisle me fit un baiser sur la tête et Jasper sur la joue. Quand je fus prête j'allais dans mon bureau pour attraper mon sac et pris mon casque et mes clefs. Tous les quatre nous disions bonne journée aux parents et nous sommes tous partis pour le campus. Quand je garais ma moto sur le parking mon souffle se bloqua devant cette magnifique université. J'enlevai mon casque et une bande de mecs me sifflèrent, je secouais la tête de dépits et alla rejoindre la voiture d'Emmett et posa mon casque dedans. Emmett rigolait en disant :

-Alors comme cela sis tu te fais siffler maintenant.

Je grognais en réponse ce qui le fit plutôt rire. Nous nous séparions, pour partir dans nos secteurs respectifs. Jasper me sourit et me souhaita une bonne matinée avant de tourner dans un couloir. Je rassemblais mon courage et partie dans mon service. Je trouvais mon casier ou je posais mes livre et partit à l'amphi. Quand je rentrais dedans, je fus stupéfaite de la beauté des lieux, je me trouvais un siège vers le milieu et m'installais. Je vis les autres entrer petit à petit dans l'amphi et je me rendis compte que nous étions qu'un petit groupe, notre service n'était pas le plus gros du pays loin de la, mais il était un des meilleure et donc il y avait une grosse sélection à l'entrée. Nous étions seulement quarante et la deuxième année était encore diviser en deux entre ceux qui choisissaient la spécialisation ancienne et ceux qui voulais Archéologie. Je ne savais vraiment pas ce que je choisirais en deuxième année. Mais je savais que j'aurai vite une petite idée. Je vis le professeur entrée et mon souffle se coupa, il était jolie homme d'environ 25-26 ans, brun la peau blanche et les yeux ambré. Je secoué la tête en me disant que j'étais sans aucun doute maudite ou poursuivit par la race de ma famille. Un de mes professeurs était un vampire. J'avais envie de rire à l'ironie de la situation, mais me re-concentra quand il commença à parler.

-Bonjour et bienvenus à tous pour votre première année dans notre université. Je me présente Damone Karlson votre professeur d'histoire d'art ancienne. Vous allez passer beaucoup d'heure avec moi cette année, ainsi qu'avec votre professeur d'archéologie. Je sais que la majorité d'entre vous veulent aller par la suite en archéologie, mais je vous supplie de me laisser ma chance cette année.

Nous rigolions tous, il commença à nous parler des différentes matières que nous aurions comme les langues ancienne. Avec lui histoire de l'art, résolution d'énigme historique, reconnaissance des type d'art, datation et authentification. Ainsi qu'archéologie et avec le même professeur technique de fouille. Il dit :

-Malgré les apparences, vous aurez beaucoup de cours de langues, alors je veux que vous fassiez très attention à celle que vous voulez sélectionner. Je vous distribue le papier et vous laisse faire votre choix, les langues ne serons pas dans ce service mais chez les linguistes. Nous répartirons vos cours de langue sur deux jours et demi et le reste du temps vous serez ici avec nous.

Je souris et regardai la liste qu'il venait de me donner, je ne sélectionnais pas le latin car Carlisle m'avais dit qu'il pourrait me l'apprendre entièrement à la maison, je choisissais en fonction de ce que Carlisle ne pourrais pas m'apprendre, je pris donc le grec en langue obligatoire plutôt que le latin, et je choisi le sumérien, le babylonien et le gaulois pour les trois autre. Je regardais la liste et je fus contente de mon choie. Je reposais mon stylo mon voisin d'à côté me regarde et siffla :

-Ca c'est du choie courageux.

Je lui souris et dit :

-Et qu'est ce que tu croix ? On est fou ou pas ! Et moi je le suis depuis longtemps alors pas de soucis.

Il rigola à côté de moi et dit :

-Je me présente Stefan.

-Bella.

-J'aime bien ton humour, et puis je dois être fou aussi car à par le gaulois j'ai pris pareille.

-Tu veux te diriger vers quelle section toi l'année prochaine.

-Aucune idée celle qui me plaira et toi ?

-Idem, il n'y a pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup de personne qui ne savent pas, j'ai regardé environ un 10aine, un peut plus de 5 qui sont la pour ancien et le reste archéologie.

Je lui souris, le professeur ramassa nos feuille et commença son cours nous sortions tous nos blocs et commencèrent à prendre des notes. A la fin du cours le professeur m'appela et dit :

-Miss Cullen restait un instant.

J'allais à son bureau et il me sourit et dit :

-Choix audacieux mademoiselle pourquoi avoir choisi ces langues là ?

Je lui souris et dit :

-Mmm, le latin mon père me l'apprend à la maison ainsi que l'égyptien ancien, je ne vais pas les reprendre ici alors que je vais les connaitre. Je suis ici pour apprendre pas pour voir ce que je connais déjà.

Il me fit un grand sourire et je lui rendis, il me dit :

-J'aime votre façon de pensais mademoiselle Isabella.

-Au appelez moi Bella, personne n'utilise mon prénom en entier.

-Bien Bella, vous venez ici pour quelle option ?

-Je vous donne votre chance monsieur en vu que je ne suis pas venue ici, avec une idée défini pour l'an prochain, je prendrai la section qui m'intéressera le plus.

Il sourit et me souhaita une bonne fin de journée. Je partie et retrouva Jasper devant l'entrée du bâtiment il m'attendait, je voyais toutes les femmes ce retourner sur leur passage ce qui m'irisa le poil. Il me sourit et dit :

-Jalouse ?

-Non, mais cela n'empêche pas que j'aime quand tous le monde se retourne vers toi et doivent en plus ce demander ce que tu fais avec moi.

Il soupira et murmura à mon oreille :

-Je suis simplement avec la plus belle femme de ce campus et elles te jalousent pour cela ainsi que d'être avec moi.

Je rigolais, je savais que je n'étais sans doute pas la plus belle du campus mais cela me fit plaisir. Nous retrouvions notre famille et nous mangions dans un coin sympa du campus un peut en retiré. Nous nous racontions notre première journée, j'étais heureuse car depuis l'adoption, ils me traitaient plus d'égale que comme une chose fragile qu'il fallait protéger à tous prit. Et j'avoue que depuis ce temps là, je me sentais mieux plus libre du coup parfois je leur montrais mon côté pas si gentille fille que cela. Et j'avais l'impression qu'ils aimaient plutôt cela, ce qui me rassurait, je pourrais peut être enfin être moi-même avec eux mais il me faillait du temps pour être sur, ils le comprenaient avec leur abandon malgré tout il me fallait du temps pour me rassurer qu'ils ne me laisseraient pas, si je n'étais pas ce qu'ils voulaient. Je dis à Rose :

-Est Rose tu sais quoi ?

- Va-y petite sœur !

-Je suis maudite cette fois c'est certain.

Je la vis ouvrir de grands yeux et me demanda :

-Pourquoi ?

-Mon prof d'histoire d'art ancienne est un vampire végétarien !

Je vis les trois me regarder avec de grands yeux stupéfaits et finirent par rire, en disant que j'étais vraiment une humaine particulière. Nous rigolions, et je fini par retourner en cours d'archéologie, le professeur commençait à nous parler et puis fit cours mais très vite je trouvais ce professeur bien moins intéressant que Mr Karlson. Pourtant elle avait l'air pleine de vie, mais je n'arrivais pas à accrocher sur cette matière, la fouille d'objet d'art m'ennuyait, je somnolais un petit peux et je vis Stefan qui c'était remis à côté de moi faire la même chose, il prit son stylo et écrivit :

« Elle est un peut soporifique n'est ce pas ? »

Je rigolais doucement et écris :

« Quand on l'aura on a intérêt d'avoir passer de bonne nuit sinon moi je la finirait ici »

Il rigola doucement, je regardais la prof et je vis plus de la moitié de mes camarades totalement absorber par ce qu'elle disait, à par ceux qui avait décidé de faire histoire ancienne et une partie qui n'était pas sur. Nous étions 16 à ne pas vraiment accrocher sur ce qu'elle nous disait. Quand la sonnerie retentit, tous les 16 sortirent avec atte, alors que les autres restaient poser des questions, je vis que j'étais la seule fille du groupe toutes les autres étaient encore dedans, et je dis :

-Dieu quel ennuis !

J'entendis les garçons rigoler à ce que je venais de dire et l'un d'eux dit :

-Une fille en histoire de l'art qui n'aime pas archéologie. Tu es une anomalie la miss.

Je rigole et dit :

-Je sais on me le dit souvent, et bien au bout d'une journée, je crois que je sais ce que je vais faire l'an prochain.

Tous rigolèrent et m'invitèrent à prendre un café. J'acceptais avec joie car les trois autres ne finissaient qu'une heure plus tard. Nous sommes allés à un café et nous trouvions une table dehors. Nous parlions tous ensemble. Les autres n'étaient toujours pas sortaient ce qui nous faisait rire. Nous vîmes Mr Karlson arriver vers nous et sourirent et dire :

-Oh alors voilà ma prochaine classe d'histoire ancienne ?!

Je souris et dit :

-Installer vous Mr.

Il me sourit et accepta et dit :

-Chaque année à deux trois près, le premier jour ceux qui sortent précipitamment du cours d'archéologie sont la classe de seconde année que j'ai. Comme je disais à par à deux trois près qui ce découvre plus tard dans cette matière le reste avec moi. Et je vois avec plaisir une femme avec nous, chose très rare cela dois bien faire 6 ans que je n'ai pas eut une femme en élève c'est agréable.

Je lui souris, nous parlions avec lui un moment et il partit nous rigolions tous quand j'entendis :

-Waouh, regarder la blonde qui arrive droit sur nous.

Je levais la tête et vis Rose, elle se mit devant notre table et dit :

-Et bien little sis, tu es là ! On te chercher pour rentrer à la maison. Bonjour messieurs.

-Les garçons, je vous présente ma sœur Rosalie, Rose voici certains garçons de ma promo enfin toutes les personnes de ma promo qui ont fuit archéologie.

Elle sourit et les garçons me regardèrent et regardèrent Rosalie et me sourirent. Je dis :

-Bien Emm et Jasper doivent nous attendre.

-Yes Little sis.

Je souris, j'aimais qu'elle m'appelle ainsi, je me levais de table et dit :

-Les garçons à demain.

-A demain Bella bonne soirée.

On partait vers la voiture et elle me donna mon casque en disant.

-On ne fera pas de toi une archéologue ?

-Je ne crois pas grande sœur, je me suis mortellement ennuyé en cours.

Elle rigola et dit :

-Histoire ancienne alors ?

-C'est ce que je crois, mais Mr Karlson à dit que certain ce trouvaient une vocation pou l'archéologie plus tard dans l'année, mais que deux ou trois sur ce que nous étions.

Elle me sourit quand j'entendis que l'on m'appelait, je me retournais vers les voix et vis quatre des garçons me courir après. Je dis au trois autres que je les rejoignais à la maison, quand les garçons virent Emmett et Jasper ils écarquillèrent les yeux en les regardant. Je souris attendrit de ses pauvres garçons qui devaient se sentir minable à côté des deux garçons. Je dis :

-Oui quoi ?

-Dieu qui était dans la voiture avec ta sœur ?

-Emmett mon frère ainée et le mari de Rosalie, et Jasper mon frère aussi, enfin non plus mon meilleur amis nous sommes tous les quatre adopter, c'est pour cela que Rose et Emm sont ensemble, et Jasper et Rose sont jumeau. Emm vient d'une autre famille que la mienne.

Ils me regardèrent avec tristesse pour moi, quand ils surent que j'étais adopté. Je leur souris et dit :

-Et les garçons ne faites pas cette tête, je suis heureuse c'est moi qui est demandée un reniement de mes parents biologique car ils n'étaient pas du tout des parents et les Cullen m'ont adopté, Esmée et Carlisle nos parents étaient bien plus mes parents que les vrai, je vous passe les détailles.

Ils me regardèrent et me sourirent et Stefan dit :

-Demain soir nous avons décidé de sortir tous les 16, tu viens avec nous n'est ce pas ?

-Mmm, ok d'accord je m'arrangerai.

Celui qui s'appel Eric me regardait et dit :

-Tu sais ta sœur est splendide mais tu es aussi très belle.

Je lui souris, je vis sa timidité, je étais attendrit par ce jeune homme, moi qui avait prit l'habitude des vampires qui étaient tellement plus vieux que moi. J'oubliais ce qu'était les hommes normaux. Je me penchais et lui fit un baiser sur la joue en lui disant merci. Il me regarda tout rouge et je dis :

-Pars contre les gars, dites au autres que je ne veux pas d'aventures, je ne suis pas intéressée par cela je veux bien être votre amie mais désolé je ne veux pas d'un copain.

Ils me regardèrent tous et sourire même Eric, ils repartirent, quand ils me virent monter sur ma moto ils ouvrirent de grand yeux stupéfait et me regardèrent partirent, je secouais la tête d'amusement, les prochaines années allaient me plaire si cela ce passaient bien avec les garçons. Je sentais déjà que dès le lendemain, il y aurait des groupes dans notre promo plutôt même deux groupes les archéo et nous. Quand je fus à la maison, je vis Jasper dans un coin et il avait l'air de broyer du noir, je viens vers lui et m'assoie sur ses jambes, je le regardais dans les yeux et lui dit :

-Eh Jazz que t'arrive-t-il, Tu as l'air de broyer du noir ?

Il me regarda et dit :

-Tu t'entends bien avec tous ces garçons ?

Je le regardais et rigolais en demandant :

-Serai tu jaloux ?

Il sourit en repensant sans aucun doute à ses paroles du midi. Il me sera dans ses bras et dit :

-Peux être un peut.

Je l'embrassais sur la joue et je lui racontais mon cours d'archéologie, mon ennuis, notre fuite à la sonnerie, les autres qui restaient, notre décisions d'aller boire un café, la rencontre avec notre professeur ces paroles. Il comprit que je voulais juste m'entendre avec ceux qui seraient mes camarades de classe durant les prochaines années. Il me sourit et je lui demandais :

-Cela te dérange si je vais avec eux faire la fête demain soir ?

Il me regardait et dit :

-Tu leur as vraiment dit que tu ne voulais pas de copain ?

-Oui, est c'est vrai je ne veux pas d'un copain pour l'instant et les jeune hommes hormonaux de mon âge, ils ne m'intéressent pas, tu devrais le savoir, je vis avec des vampires. Comment veux tu que des jeunes hommes de mon âges, puissent comblaient les besoins intellectuelles que vous me donnez ?

Il me sourit et je me levais pour aller voir Carlisle.

_**A suivre…**_

_**J'attends vos impressions avec impatience. Biz Lilith**_


End file.
